Elección
by SummerWriter
Summary: [Traducción de Choice de juanafever] Cuando los tuyos te traicionan y te dejan de lado, no sabes como vas a reaccionar. Si no, que se lo digan a Hermione Granger...
1. Capítulo Uno

**Nota de la traductora:** Este FF es una versión traducida del inglés de **_Choice_**, de **juanafever**. A día de 28 de enero (2007) la historia aún no está terminada (lleva 34 capítulos), pero os puedo asegurar que es una de las mejores SSHG que he leído (y he leído unas cuantas).

Se sitúa en sexto/séptimo año. Fingid que _El principe de Sangre mestiza_ nunca fue escrito y que esas cosas que pasaron y que no vamos a comentar -por si a caso alguien no lo ha leido- no han pasado.

Espero que mi traducción sea lo bastante buena y ala, a disfrutar!

* * *

_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling._

_Rating: R_

_Advertencias: lenguaje, violencia y quizás sexo en futuros capítulos._

**Capítulo uno**

"_A veces mi vida es simplemente un asco_" era el único pensamiento en la mente de Hermione J. Granger. Echó una rápida ojeada a su amigo Ron Weasley y volvió a sus deberes de transfiguraciones. Sus ojos de ámbar líquido escanearon el pergamino que tenía en frente. _"Creo que necesito un descanso."_ Resopló ante aquel pensamiento. _"Mejor no hago esto público o a alguien le dará un ataque al corazón." _Echó de nuevo una mirada a los dos chicos del sofá de al lado.

El pelo rebelde de Hermione caía por su espalda como un río de chocolate. Ya no era tan tupido como antes, pero eso no significaba que fuera más fácil de manejar. Nunca se había visto como Miss Universo, pero le gustaba su aspecto o, por lo menos, estaba satisfecha con él. Su madre siempre le decía: "Si quieres que los otros te quieran, primero has de quererte tu misma." Tenía que poner verdaderos esfuerzos en eso, pero lo consiguió. Aún era doloroso lo de que su madre...

Los pensamientos de Hermione volvieron a centrarse en la sala común por causa de una fuerte explosión detrás de ella, seguida de unas risas aún más fuertes. Frunció el ceño borrando la expresión calmada de su cara. Le dolía ya la cabeza, y todos esos ruidos no la ayudaban precisamente. Se encontró regañando a alguien de detrás antes de que pudiera contenerse:

― ¿Podéis estaros un poco calladitos¡Aquí hay gente intentando estudiar, por si no lo habéis notado! _―_ Dos de quinto año tuvieron la decencia de poner cara de culpa, y alguna casi inaudible disculpa llegó a la muchacha. Su rostro se suavizó.

― Hermione, ya sabes solo están celebrando. No hay necesidad de ser aguafiestas. _― _Su ojo derecho empezó a crisparse, pero el pelirrojo no pareció notarlo. _"¿Así que soy una aguafiestas, Ronald¿Y que hay de tu rabieta de hace media hora, eh?."_ Pero solo dijo:

― El examen de transfiguraciones es dentro de _dos_ días, chicos, por si a caso lo habéis olvidado. _―_ Ahora se encontraba encarando sus dos mejores amigos.

― ¡En serio, Mione¡El viejo Voldie está muerto y no va a volver, es tiempo de celebración! _―_ Sí, después de toda la lucha El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado estaba finalmente muerto, de hacía seis meses ya. _Eso_ sonaba bien cada vez que lo oía. _―_ _Nosotros_ lo vencimos, lo menos que podrían hacer sería ponernos buenas notas en los exámenes _―_ añadió Ron. _Esto_ no le sonaba bien, y no ayudó que Harry pusiera cara de acordar.

Cuando se dieron cuenta de la mirada mortífera que les dirigía, Harry se apresuró a añadir _―_ ¡sólo bromeamos, Hermione! Sabemos que los exámenes están a la vuelta de la esquina y estamos preparados. Sólo necesitas relajarte un poco¡no es el fin del mundo! _―_ le sonrío a la chica.

― Quizás tengas razón, Harry. Todo este estrés está pudiendo conmigo. Lo siento. _―_ Intentó pronunciar una débil sonrisa.

― Deja los libros un rato y se te pasará _―_ dijo Ron. Otra vez no. Ahora no.

Cuando iba a replicarle fue interrumpida.

― Hermione, vamos, prometiste corregir mi tarea. _―_ La voz de Lavender reclamó su atención. Hermione le echó a su compañera de habitación una mirada de desentendimiento. _―_ El que trata del hechizo congelante _―_ añadió la chica de pelo de color arena. Hermione entendió lo que trataba de decirle y corroboró. El que trata del hechizo congelante... _es una provocación._

― Claro, Lav. _―_ Se dirigió a los chicos. _―_ Me voy a la habitación, Lav necesita ayuda con su tarea. Os veo mañana en el desayuno _―_ les dirigió una breve sonrisa y empezó a recoger sus cosas del sofá.

― Oh, vale. Nos vemos mañana. Buenas noches _―_ dijo Ron. Por alguna razón, perder una oportunidad de discutir con ella le hacía parecer enojado. _"Hoy no, Ronald"_ pensó ella.

Una vez la puerta de la habitación estuvo cerrada, Hermione abrazó a Lavender. _―_ ¡Eres una salvavidas¿lo sabías?! _―_ dijo con una sonrisa cansada. Antes de que su amiga pudiera contestar otra voz habló:

― ¿Qué hicieron ahora los idiotas esos? Te juro que si... ―Un siseo furioso provino de una belleza exótica acomodada en una de las tres camas. Era su otra compañera de habitación Parvati Patil.

Tras convivir seis años en una misma habitación se habían convertido en hermanas para Hermione: cariñosas, leales y protectivas como eran suponían un gran apoyo. Por alguna extraña razón todo el mundo tenía la idea de que no se llevaban bien. Sonrió. Eran distintas, y rara vez se las veía juntas fuera el dormitorio. No solían mostraban como de cercanas eran, pero si alguna vez Hermione necesitaba apoyo estaban siempre allí. Cuando las cosas le fueron mal en quinto año, ellas estuvieron allí. Siempre. Hermione sintió como se alegraba su corazón. Eran sus **verdaderas** dos mejores amigas.

― No te preocupes, Parvati, no hicieron nada. ― Eso no pareció calmar la belleza furiosa; sus osos oscuros repasaban su amiga castaña en busca daños. Se relajó cuando no encontró ninguna muestra de daño físico...

― ¿A qué viene entonces lo de salvavidas? ― Ahora su atención era para Lavender, quién resopló en respuesta.

― ¿Tu qué crees?

― ¡Eh, estoy aquí y estoy bien, en serio! ― Hermione intentó sin mucho éxito convencer a sus compañeras.

― Tienes un aspecto asqueroso y apuesto a que te sientes aún peor, así que para de decir eso. ― Lavender casi se exaltó.

― No lo entiendo, Mya. ¿Por qué dejas que te pisoteen de esta forma? ― Preguntó Parvati alzando el tono.

― Son mis amigos ― dijo casi susurrando.

― ¡Chorradas, y lo sabes¡Un amigo no hubiera hecho lo que ellos! No es suficiente que estés al borde de un ataque de nervios gracias a Fudge; ¡tienen que acusarte de no haber hecho bastante en la batalla final! Por el amor de dios, Mya¡ni Merlín hubiera dado más! Has hecho mucho más que Potter, Weasley o Dumbledore.

― La mayoría de alumnos de esta escuela te deben la vida, al igual que los profesores. Si no hubieras lanzado ese hechizo sobre Hogwarts, hubiéramos muerto todos mucho antes de la batalla final – añadió Lavender en voz calmada, una pequeña sonrisa y con sus ojos azules irradiando afecto. Hermione le sonrió. Su compañera era una loba disfrazada de oveja, o quizás una leona. Dudaba que alguien más a parte de ellas dos supiera eso. Era uno de sus muchos secretos.

Secretos de los que ni Ron ni Harry sabían nada. Nunca se _preocuparon_ por sus secretos. Ella era su ayudante en las tareas y su amiga en público. Tampoco compartían _sus_ secretos con ella. _"Qué amigos"_ pensó después de su última disputa. Parvati aún estaba furiosa, pero Hermione la paró.

― Ya han dicho que lo sienten, todo está bien. Así que no te metas en ninguna pelea absurda. No estamos tan unidos como antes, sí. Ya no se puede decir que me conocen, sí. Si lo hicieran, la disputa de hoy no hubiera pasado. Pero aún son mis amigos, y se preocupan por mí. Han tenido un día horrible y lo han pagado con la primera persona con la que se han cruzado, que desafortunadamente era yo. Es solo que últimamente me frustran, ellos y el resto del mundo. Ya sabéis por qué. ― Hermione se frotó la cara con las manos y fue a su cama a por el pijama.

Parvati Patil suspiró. Estaba tumbada sobre su cama, observando la castaña moverse por la habitación. Parvati conocía lo suficiente a su amiga como para entender que ese era el fin de su discusión. Miró a Lavender, que estaba sentada a su lado, y le lanzó una mirada que claramente quería decir _"Quiero una explicación, Lavender Brown, y será mejor que tengas una de buena."_ En cuanto Hermione cerró la puerta del baño, la explicación llegó.

― La encontré sentada en la sala común; Weasel estaba intentando discutir con ella por sus hábitos de estudio. Parecía que iba a llorar o a matar. Potter también estaba allí, apuesto a que esperando a discutir también. No creo que realmente esté apenado por el desastre de esta noche. ― Una mueca de asco acompañó esa última parte.

― Aún no puedo creer que me gustara durante dos años. ― Lavender puso sus ojos en blanco como diciendo "¿aún no sabes por qué?" ― Quiero decir que vale, es un héroe y tal, no es feo y parece un chico decente... pero Weasel y él la abandonaron cuando ella más los necesitaba. Aún los necesita, y ¿les importa a ellos? Nooo. Son lo peor. ¿Crees que se preocupan ni siquiera un poco por su vida personal, Lav?

― Para empezar, no creo ni que sepan lo que ella hizo. ― En su vida, Lavender Brown tenía sólo dos cosas de las que realmente se preocupaban, y eran sus dos amigas. La mera idea de que alguien las estuviera tratando mal la hacia sacar la varita. Ronald Weasley nunca sabría que cerca había estado de recibir un Avada Kedabra cuando acusó a Hermione. Ella tenía una expresión calmada, pero después de seis años de práctica Parvati podía ver más allá de su máscara.

― ¿Cómo es que el sombrero no te puso en Slytherin, Lav? ― Parvati sonrió afectuosamente a su alterada amiga.

― ¿Qué?

― Ya me has oído, Lav. No muchos Gryffindors pueden estar pensando en un asesinato y tener un aspecto de ángel al mismo tiempo.

― ¿Cómo? ― Fue la única palabra que Lavender pudo decir. Parvati puso sus ojos en blanco y rió.

― Seis años de proximidad dan mucho de si. Y por cierto, fue idea de Mya que te lo preguntáramos. ¿Y bien?

― En mi primer viaje en el expreso de Hogwarts encontré a Malfoy molestando a Hermione. Fue la primera amiga que hice, a parte de ti. Ese gilipollas decía que él estaría en Slytherin. Así que digamos que el sobrero sabía que no sería bueno que me pusiera allí. ― Por un momento su máscara se apartó y sus ojos mostraron frío fuego en vez de receptivo afecto. La chica tumbada sonrió afectuosamente ante eso.

Las dos se sobresaltaron ante la risita que procedía de la puerta del baño.

― Siempre supe que tenías algo así, Lav. ― Hermione vestía solo su pijama de seda azul oscuro. Se veía perfecta. Su cabello salvaje enmarcaba su cara, su piel de color vivo no tenía imperfecciones. Pechos bonitos y un cuerpo perfecto. Sus amigas suspiraron.

― Es un misterio para mi como escondes un cuerpo como ese detrás de tus ropas ― dijo Lavender mientras Parvati asentía en señal de acuerdo.

― Es magia. ― Les guiñó un ojo. ― Me voy a dormir antes de que me muera de cansancio. Dulces sueños, chicas.

― Buenas noches, Mya ― dijeron a la vez sus dos amigas. Hermione no tardó en quedarse dormida en su cama.


	2. Capítulo Dos

**Capítulo dos**

Tres días después Hermione se dirigía al Gran Salón a desayunar. Estaba de buen humor. Ayer tuvo su último examen. Ahora solo quedaba esperar unos días a que salieran los resultados. Sonrió. Una cosa menos de la que preocuparse; Merlín sabía que en su caso ya tenía bastante. Por primera vez en una temporada, la vida iba bien.

Cuando llegó a la puerta del Gran Salón oyó a alguien llamar su nombre. Reconoció la dueña de esa voz. Padma Patil. La gemela de Parvati, pero de Ravenclaw. Sonrió y le dio un caluroso abrazo cuando se acercó.

― Mamá me escribió ayer, no nos podrá venir a recoger así que llegar a casa nosotras solas. Mencionó algo sobre los taxos, taxis... tesis... está en la carta, junto con la dirección a dónde tenemos que ir. Mamá nos recogerá ahí. Quería saber si tu sabías como llegar en trasporte muggle. ¡Está impaciente por volverte a tener en casa, Mya! En todas sus cartas de estos últimos meses no para de recordarme que no nos olvidemos de ti.

― No hay problema en lo del transporte muggle ― dijo Hermione después de echar un vistazo a la carta. Creo que tengo suficiente dinero muggle para pagar el taxi. Puedes escribirle a tu madre y decirle que cuidaré de vosotras dos ― añadió. Padma se rió.

― Si hay alguien en quién mamá tenga fe ciega, Mya, eres tu. Por cierto, la señora Westwind preguntó por ti. Según mamá quiere que vuelvas a cuidar a esa horrible vieja familiar suya.

― ¿En serio?

― No sé por qué te sorprendes, después de todo eres la primera bruja que consigue soportarla por más de dos días.

― Madam Westwind no es tan horrible. Solo es una persona cerrada. Después de conocerme un poco estuvo encantada de tenerme con ella, Padma.

― No me extraña que la señora Westwind esté dispuesta a pagarte una fortuna, dijo que fue el primer verano que no tuvo que sufrir a esa mala pécora. ― La gemela de Parvati se reía.

― No es una mala pécora.

― Es un verdadero grano en el culo y lo sabes. Pero por alguna razón le gustas. Mamá dijo que la visitó sólo para saber qué tal te iba en la escuela. ― Padma sonreía afectuosa. La noticia dejó boquiabierta a Hermione. Sus ojos estaban abiertos como los de una liebre. ¿La vieja Westwind había decidido salir de su casa? El verano pasado lo pasó entero con ella, y en ese tiempo no la vio salir por nada. Era sabido que no salía por nada. ¿Se había vuelto loco el mundo?

― ¡Vaya...! ― fue todo lo que pudo decir.

― Lo mismo que pensé yo. ― Padma la tomó de la mano y la guió hacia dentro del Gran Salón. ― Vamos, a comer, estoy hambrienta.

La vida iba bien. Hermione no podía creer la suerte que tenía. Pasaría el verano con una familia maravillosa, tenia un trabajo con un salario alto como las nubes y había terminado bien su sexto año en Hogwarts.

Al entrar fue a sentarse con Harry y Ron.

Su felicidad duró hasta que llegó el correo.

Cuando estaba comiendo sus huevos revueltos una pequeña lechuza marrón aterrizo en frente su plato. Hermione la miró extrañada, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en el pergamino que traía. En él figuraba su nombre y el sello del Ministerio de Magia. Sus ojos estaban fijados en el manuscrito. Sintió como se hundía su corazón. Eso no estaba ocurriendo. Esos imbéciles habían impuesto la Ley del Matrimonio, la causa de su estrés de las últimas tres semanas.

Lentamente cerró sus ojos, dio un profundo suspiro y los volvió a abrir. El manuscrito aún estaba allí. Su mundo empezó a dar vueltas. _"Vale, que no te entre el pánico. No es tan malo como parece. Piensa. Necesito ayuda. Ayuda. Dumbledore. Él me ayudará. Sí. Pero primero..."_ Hermione miró a la lechuza que la estaba esperando. Tenía que tomar el pergamino. Su valentía de Gryffindor no la permitía ignorarla simplemente.

La Gryffindor de pelo rebelde apenas recordaba leerlo y salir del Salón. De camino a ver el director se encontró la profesora McGonagall.

― Señorita Granger, ¿por que no se encuentra usted de camino a encantamientos? Las clases empezarán pronto. ― Su voz era estricta.

― Necesito ver al director. Es urgente. Verá, hoy... ― la chica fue cortada.

― Estoy segura de que es fascinante, sea lo que sea, señorita Granger. Pero tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer que escuchar a una joven irresponsable. Puede venir a ver al director después de clases, si es lo que desea ― y la mujer se fue.

Hermione no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Eso no estaba ocurriendo. Sabía que su mentora no estaba satisfecha porque ese año no se aplicó como los otros en transfiguraciones. Pero ya le había contado por qué. La investigación sobre el hechizo para proteger Hogwarts en caso de ataque era más importante. Lágrimas amargas salieron de sus ojos. Le había dicho a Dumbledore, junto a Harry y a Ron, que había conjurado el hechizo el día antes de la batalla final. No parecieron creerla pero no dijeron nada. Ahora lo entendía. _No_ la creían. Las lágrimas caían a través de sus mejillas. El hechizo Protecto casi la mata. Pero lo conjuró de todas formas. Tres veces. Casi murió tres veces para luego ser traicionada por esos en quienes confiaba. Que ironía.

Su dolor se transformó en rabia. Bien, pues que les jodan. Les seguiría el juego, pero sería mejor que no esperaran que les perdonara una vez abrieran los ojos. Había perdido su respeto y confianza. Hermione secó sus lágrimas y se fue.

La clase de encantamientos pasó sin más. Se sentó con Lavender y Parvati. Entendieron lo que había pasado nada más Hermione entró en la clase. Ron y Harry la miraron sospechosamente pero decidieron ignorarla. Por lo que era la parte de Hermione, ya no eran amigos suyos.

― Aguanta, Mya, solo nos queda Snape, y después bienvenida será nuestra reserva de fire whiskey ― Lavender intentaba animarla. Hermione la miró con pesar. Lavender y Parvati intercambiaron miradas de preocupación. Hermione no bebía fire whiskey. No tuvieron que esperar mucho para ver que el temperamento infame de su amiga salía a flor de piel. Con la clase de pociones y su paciencia al límite, un desastre estaba a punto de ocurrir. Y lo hizo al final de la lección del profesor Snape.

― Señor Longbottom, ¿de quién es la muestra de la poción que me ha traído? ― preguntó Severus Snape con su infame cara de siempre.

― La mía, señor.

― Diez puntos menos por mentir. Todos sabemos que es usted incapaz de lograr una poción, Longbottom. ― Los de Slytherin se reían. Todo el mundo recogía para marcharse. La cara de Neville se había vuelto roja y parecía a punto de llorar.

Eso puso a Hermione de los nervios. Sabía que Neville había hecho la pocion él solito y la había hecho bien. Ella la había ayudado durante un par de años para llegar a esto; hacer bien una poción en la clase de Snape. Se dirigió a Snape con los ojos llenos de ira.

― Neville hizo la poción él sólo y lo sabe, señor. ― Su voz era clara y tranquila. La clase enmudeció. Todos estaban demasiado asustados hasta para moverse.

― ¿Qué acaba de decir, _señorita Granger_? ― su voz era tan solo un siseo.

― Creo que me escuchó, _señor_. ― Los ojos ámbar de Hermione encaraban los del profesor, negros sin fin. Snape le lanzaba su mirada más mortífera, pero ella ni siquiera pestañeó.

― Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor por su osadía, señorita Granger. Y detención con migo, esta noche a las siete. No llegue tarde ― soltó.

― Ni _soñaría_ con eso, señor ― respondió. Cuando el hombre se repuso de la impresión de haber sido contestado dos veces en cinco minutos, su victima ya había cruzado la puerta.

En el pasillo, Hermione sonrió ante la conmocionada expresión de Snape. Definitivamente, la conmoción no iba con él. Oyó algo que sonaba como _"Veinte puntos, Granger."_ Bueno. Habrían valido la pena.

― Gracias por apoyarme, Hermione, y lamento que hayas acabado en una detención por mi culpa ― oyó la voz de Neville a su lado. Sonrió al chico.

― No te preocupes, Neville. Esa podrida rata negra no me puede hacer nada. ― Después de insultar a Snape se sentía sorprendentemente mejor. La ira la ayudó a conservar la poca cordura que le quedaba. Sus compañeras de habitación sonrieron en forma de entendimiento.

― ¡Eso fue sencillamente genial, Mione! _Eres_ una Gryffindor.

― Me alegro que por fin te des cuenta que estamos en la misma casa, Ronald. Debe de haberte causado gran impresión después de seis años. Y vuelve a llamarme Mione y te dejaré en un permanente _Silencio_. ― Su voz era fría como el hielo. Ron Y Harry estaban sorprendidos.

No la habían creído ni habían confiado en ella desde hacía un año. Ya tenía suficiente. La dejaron colgada cuando necesitaba ayuda. Podían jugar con otra persona ahora. Hermione Granger necesitaba amigos de verdad. Las sonrisas en público no eran suficientes.

― Me encantaría quedarme a hablar pero me tengo que ir. Nos vemos en el dormitorio, chicas. ― Dirigió la última parte a sus compañeras de habitación y se fue.


	3. Capítulo Tres

**Capítulo tres**

Hermione aún no podía creer qué había pasado en el despacho del director. Las voces de dos personas de las que más respetaba resonaban aún por su cabeza.

Fue a ver al director esperando ayuda, pero en vez de eso recibió una patada en el culo.

Ayuda. Hermione podría apostar cualquier cosa a que ellos creían estarla ayudando.

---------Flashback...---------

Cuando llegó al despacho, Dumbledore la estaba esperando junto a la jefa de su casa.

― Ah, señorita Granger, siéntese por favor. Creo que ya sabe que ayer pasó a estar sujeta a la Ley del Matrimonio.

― Es por eso que estoy aquí, señor. Hoy he recibido una carta del Ministerio que decía que debido a los efectos de gira tiempo que usé tengo ya 18 años y que por eso los magos pueden pedir mi mano. Es horrible, señor. No sé qué hacer. Claro que siempre cabe la posibilidad que nadie pida mi mano ― añadió esperanzada. El viejo mago suspiró.

― Me temo que no es el caso, querida. ― Le pasó dos pergaminos a la chica. Hermione los miró reluctantemente.

― ¿De quién son, señor? ― Su voz sonaba diminuta, aún para ella.

― Me temo que la primera es de Lucius Malfoy. ― La joven Gryffindor empalideció.

― ¡No me puedo casar con él!

― Claro que no. Es por eso que la segunda proposición es de Percy Weasley, querida.

― Por supuesto que es más de lo que te mereces después de todo lo que has hecho. Y por favor, para de contar esas mentiras acerca el hechizo Protecto, todos sabemos que no es más que un mito ― añadió la jefa de su casa en voz fría. Hermione sintió como si la acabaran de abofetear. No se molestó en mirar a la mujer. Sus ojos estaban fijos en las peticiones que tenía en las manos. Dumbledore no dijo nada, y eso quería decir que estaba de acuerdo con lo que había dicho la mujer. Hermione tenía razón: habían elegido traicionarla en vez de creerla. Pero era su elección, y no iba a hacer nada para cambiarla. No merecía la pena darles explicaciones. Ignoró la bruja mayor.

― Director¿por qué eligió a Percy para que pidiera mi mano? Sabe que no va a dejar que continúe con mis estudios.

La voz del director fue ahora severa.

― Señorita Granger, Percy es un agradable joven. Su idea de que no va a dejarla continuar los estudios es absurda. Lo conozco muy bien personalmente. Y casi lo olvido; tiene que decidirse en un período de tres días, así que tiene tiempo hasta la medianoche del domingo. Puede irse, señorita Granger.

--------------------------------

Estaba tumbada en su cama mientras Parvati ponía una toallita húmeda en su frente. Lavender bebía su fire whiskey a sorbitos.

― No me lo puedo creer. ¿Lucius o Percy¿Están chalados? Ninguno de los dos te dejará volver a la escuela.

― Lo sé, Lav, créeme. Pero ninguna de nosotras conoce a un mago que pudiera pedir mi mano. No se les puedo pedir ayuda a _ellos_ porque está claro cual será su elección. Me proponen un mago que cree que el lugar de una mujer es la cocina, descalza y preñada. O puedo elegir a Albino senior. Pero todas sabemos que eso no va a ocurrir. Y también puedo volver al mundo muggle. Es genial. De todos modos¿qué hora es?

― Se nos pasó la cena. Son las seis y cuarenta.

― ¡Mierda!

― ¿Qué ocurre?

― Snape. Detención a las siete. Maldición. ¡Tengo que irme pitando!

De camino a las mazmorras Hermione resoplaba. Aún estaba cabreada con Snape. Su vida se rompía a pedazos, lo último que podía hacer era guardarse la poca dignidad que le quedaba y desahogarse con él. ¿Por qué no? No tenía nada mejor que hacer al fin y al cabo, y no tenía nada que perder.

La Gryffindor llegó a su despacho un minuto tarde.

Después de llamar y oír un agudo _"pase"_ Hermione se encontraba encarando a un enojado maestro de pociones.

― Llega _tarde_, señorita Granger.

― Un minuto, señor. Casi ni cuenta ― dijo sin sorprenderse ante la expresión furiosa de él.

― Veinte pun...

― ¿Podemos saltarnos la moral y su sarcasmo, señor? Hoy es oficialmente el peor día de mi vida, y lo único que quiero es que acabe. Así que ¿qué tengo que hacer¿Limpiar los calderos sin magia, señor? ― Su voz sonaba cansada, y estaba segura que tenía la pinta de una muerta viviente.

― ¿Qué, su novio la ha dejado? Que desafortunado evento. ― Su voz era afilada y cortante. ― ¿Puedo hacer algo para ayudarla? Realmente no quiero que el equipo de ensueño de Gryffindor se roma. Es su propósito en la vida, después de todo. ― Hermione lo miró con los ojos vacíos.

― ¿Qué vida, profesor?

No estaba esperando esa respuesta. No de una leona Gryffindor, una joven mujer siempre llena de energía y buen espíritu. Severus Snape miró por primera vez a la Gryffindor que tenía delante. Su túnica arrugada, círculos oscuros alrededor de sus ojos y piel pálida. Parecía que estuviera enferma. La pregunta salió de su boca sin él estar de acuerdo:

― Señorita Granger, se encuentra usted bien?

― ¿Se me _ve_ bien, señor?

― La llevaré a ver a madam Pomfrey.

― Eso no será necesario. Ella no puede hacer nada para ayudarme, señor. A no ser que me de una saludable dosis de veneno. ― Ante esas palabras él palideció. Ella se rió. ― Sígame mirando así y hasta me hará creer que le importa, señor ― bromeó con una risita.

― Señorita Granger, sea el que sea su problema estoy seguro que tiene arreglo. ― _"Snape piensa que quiero suicidarme¿no es eso tierno?"_

Rió nuevamente, pero no con su usual risa. Esta era oscura y pesada.

― Esta vez no.

― Dumbledore...

― Ya lo he intentado. Su opción es una mierda. Es un viejo cabrón que no puede ver más allá de sus narices. ― Hermione tosió, y trató de aclarar su garganta. Realmente no debería haber bebido el fire whiskey de Lav antes de irse; era demasiado fuerte para su gusto.

Era claro que Snape estaba dudando entre regañar a la Gryffindor por su falta de respeto al director o satisfacer su curiosidad preguntando otra vez por su salud y problema. Extraño, pero la segunda ganó.

― ¿Está segura de que no quiere ver una medimaga, señorita Granger?

La chica afirmó con la cabeza.

― Ya veo. ¿Quiere beber algo? ― Obviamente no iba a dejar estar el tema.

Hermione lo miró sospechosamente. _"¿Por qué coño Snape es tan amable de repente? No es que nunca le importe algo realmente. Pero no es el único que está fuera de si hoy. Y hablando de la bebida..."_

― ¿Tiene algo de vino, señor? Realmente necesito un trago, y el fire whiskey es demasiado fuerte para mi gusto.

― Granger, usted es aún una estudiante aquí, no puede...

― Hace más de una hora que se ha acabado el año escolar, señor. Puedo beber lo que quiera. Y usted fue quién lo ofreció.

No podía creer que estuviera hablando con la repelente chica de oro de Gryffindor. Le había contestado más de una vez, faltado al respeto al director y dicho palabrotas y a simple vista no parecía apenada lo más mínimo. Algo estaba realmente mal. Debía mandarla a Minerva para que hablaran; ella era la jefa de su casa.

― Creo que necesita ver a la jefa de su ca... ― pero no le fue permitido terminar.

La Gryffindor de en frente pareció entrar repentinamente en vida. Sus ojos empezaron a arder y el color volvió a sus mejillas mientras le soltó:

― No iría a ver a esa puta aunque mi vida dependiera de ello. ― Hermione se veía realmente furiosa.

Los ojos del profesor se abrieron de par en par. Eso era un sueño extraño. Si no, necesitaba rápidamente una buena dosis de fire whiskey. Cuando la leona de en frente se hubo calmado y sonrió, entendió que acababa de decir eso en voz alta.

― Buena idea, señor. ¿Y qué hay de ese vino?

Cinco minutos después se encontraban en los cuarteles privados del profesor. _"Me he vuelto loco. Una Gryffindor sabelotodo en mi habitación en vez de limpiando calderos. Y estamos bebiendo juntos. Debería haberla mandado derecha a Minerva... o no."_ Recordó la reacción de la chica ante esa sugerencia. Miró nuevamente a la mujer de ojos ámbar que tenía sentada en frente. Daba pequeños sorbos a su vino y parecía calmada. Frunció el ceño. _"¿Des de cuando la veo como una mujer?"_ Una vez en su consciencia respondió _"desde que te ha puesto en tus casillas hoy. Admítelo, no demasiada gente tiene las narices de hacerlo."_ Era hora de descubrir porque la chica de oro de Hogwarts se había puesto a la ofensiva con él. Deseaba que su idea de que estuviera enferma no fuera cierta, pero se la veía mal, y su comentario acerca del veneno...

Intentó una mueca de desprecio e iba a decir algo cuando...

― Bonita habitación, profesor. El azul intenso y el negro le pegan. Aunque hubiera esperado verde y plata. ― La chica miró la habitación a su alrededor hasta que sus ojos se posaron finalmente en él.

― Me alegra que le guste, señorita Granger. ― No podía contener su ironía. La chica sonrió divertida ante su respuesta.

― ¿Qué tal si nos saltamos las formalidades, señor? Puedo ver que _se muere de ganas_ de interrogarme por mi comportamiento hace un momento. Ah¿puedo tomar más vino? Es realmente bueno.

― Señorita Granger¿se da cuenta de como de absurda es esta situación? Debería haberle quitado al menos mil puntos a Gryffindor y haberla mandado a Minerva. Ahora estoy intentando entender por qué no lo he hecho. Y hablando de Minerva, señorita Granger¿le importaría explicarme lo de antes?

― ¿Por qué le importa, señor?

― No me importa.

― Bien ― él arqueó una ceja. ― Es mejor cagarse en alguien a quien no le importa, señor.

― Su lenguaje, señ...

― Si no hablo así, me embarcaré en una juerga asesina, señor.

― Su salud no puede estar tan mal, Granger, si quiere matar a alguien. ― Hermione se rió del comentario.

― Mi problema no es de salud, señor. Es algo más difícil de tratar.

Ante eso, el hombre pareció más tranquilo.

― ¿Cual creía que era mi problema? Honestamente. ― El alcohol estaba actuando en él también probablemente, porque respondió.

― Una enfermedad mortal o sus estudios.

Ante la mención de sus estudios la cara de Hermione se oscureció.

― ¿Así que son sus estudios?

― Son parte del problema, sí, pero no el problema en si.

― ¿En serio?

― Mis ansias por aprender me han dado una patada en el culo, profesor.

― No lo entiendo.

― ¿Ha oído hablar de la Ley del Matrimonio?

― Sí, pero usted no cumplirá los 18 hasta dentro de medio año por lo menos, así que no puede ser su problema.

― Pues lo es.

― ¿Cómo?

― Gira tiempo.

De pronto el hombre lo entendió y sintió como si le hubieran golpeado con una tonelada de ladrillos. No podía tener ya los 18. Eso significaba que ya podían solicitar su mano. _"Mierda."_

― ¿Quién, si es que puedo preguntar, se le ha propuesto, señorita Granger¿Y por qué es la opción de Albus una mierda?

― Chico listo. Pero le sugiero que antes rellenemos nuestros vasos. Gracias. Lo que le decía, es un vino realmente bueno.

― Granger. ― Se estaba poniendo impaciente. Por alguna razón, no le gustaba la idea de que la chica se casara, o se citara, o estuviera en compañía de algún hombre. Había podido apreciar que estaba ligeramente borracha, pero ahora lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Hermione Granger estaba llorando.

― Por el amor de dios, Granger, no puede ser tan terrible. Albus no permitiría que le hicieran daño. No sea estúpida. ¿Entre qué magos ha de elegir?

― El cabrón de Lucius Malfoy y el jodido Percy Weasley. ¡Debo elegir entre un hombre que odia todo lo que soy y otro que cree que el sitio de una mujer es la cocina, descalza y preñada! Los estudios no serán un problema, señor, porque con ninguno de esos dos como marido los podré continuar. Y mis supuestos amigos me humillan cada vez que se les presenta la oportunidad. Y no puedo considerar la opción de volver al mundo muggle porque mi familia no me querrá, y eso significaría vivir en la calle. Ahora hasta la jefa de mi casa me odia. ¿Sabe qué fue lo que dijo? Que Percy es demasiado bueno para mi y que les traicioné. ¡Y no es divertido¡Prácticamente muero protegiéndolos a todos ellos y todo lo que consigo en agradecimiento es una puñalada por la espalda!

De pronto Hermione se dio cuenta de que había hablado demasiado. Maldita sea, había volcado en él sus más profundos sentimientos. No podía soportar otra humillación ese mismo día. Así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió. Se volteó hacía la puerta. Antes de que lograra alcanzarla, la castaña notó un par de brazos firmes abrazar su cintura. Después el estrés al que había sometido sencillamente la venció y se desmayó.

* * *

_Y bien, qué tal hasta aquí? Bien? Mal? Review!_


	4. Capítulo Cuatro

**Nota de la traductora:** Hola, hola, hola! No os podéis quejar, no os he hecho esperar mucho... ni una semana, si no me equivoco!! Bueno, la próxima vez no puedo prometer actualizar tan rápido, pero evitaré tardar demasiado!

Ah, y por cierto... si os gusta SSHG... podéis leer mi FF _Silencio_ (este de _Elección_, desgraciadamente, no es mío, sino de juanafever. La vida es dura, así que yo solo lo traduzco).

Y ahora... a disfrutar!

* * *

**Capítulo cuatro**

Le dolía el corazón. Hermione trató de abrir sus ojos y sentarse. Pero estaba muy débil y cayó de nuevo. El roce de las sábanas de seda debajo de su cuerpo era agradable.

"_¿Seda? Mis sábanas no son de seda. ¡¿Dónde demonios estoy?!"_ La luz de la habitación era muy tenue, y alguien la observaba desde las sombras. _"Ay, dios."_ El pánico empezaba a apoderarse de ella cuando sintió a ese alguien hablar.

― ¿Se siente mejor, señorita Granger?

― ¿Profesor Snape?. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

― Se desmayó durante nuestra pequeña conversación ― dijo arrastrando las palabras.

"_La conversación. Mierda."_

― ¿Qué hora es, señor? Probablemente debería irme. ― Hermione intentaba que no se la viera muy nerviosa.

― Son las once y media, señorita Granger.

― ¿QUÉ?. ¡Ay, madre, Lavender y Parvati estarán muy preocupadas por mi!. ¡Tengo que irme!

― No sin antes terminar nuestra conversación.

― Probablemente me estarán buscando. ¡Me van a quemar viva por llegar tan tarde! ― Hermione trató de salir de la cama pero sus piernas no parecían responder. Estaba a nada de empezar a llorar.

― Sus amigas guardaespaldas se fueron hace una hora, señorita Granger. La dejaron a mi cuidado. ― Snape miró la expresión de sorpresa de Hermione y añadió ― nunca imaginé que la señorita Brown fuera tan... Slytherin en su manera de tratar a la gente y la señorita Patilll... bueno, digamos que lo lamentaré por el pobre que se atreva a hacerle daño, señorita Granger. Han dicho que la iban a 'cubrirla', sea lo que sea eso. ¿Puede andar? Mejor que hablemos en mi sala de estar, no en mi dormitorio. ― Tras el asentimiento de la Gryffindor el hombre se levantó y salió.

La cabeza de Hermione no paraba de dar vueltas. Snape no le había quitado puntos, no se había metido con ella y no había hecho comentarios acerca Harry y Ron. Por Merlín, estaba siendo... amable con ella. No podía interpretar su expresión pero su voz estaba perdiendo su agudeza. Su tono era más bien neutral. Cielos, estaba teniendo una conversación sobre su vida privada ni más ni menos que con Snape, y a él parecía interesarle. ¿La rata negra de las mazmorras interesada en su vida personal?. ¿Qué era lo siguiente, Lucius Malfoy estaría desesperadamente enamorado de ella?

Tratando de esquivar la sensación de condena siguió al profesor hasta la silla donde se había sentado antes.

― ¿Vino, señorita Granger? ― Preguntó el profesor una vez ella se hubo acomodado al lado del fuego.

― Sí, por favor. ¿Señor?

― ¿Sí?

― Llámeme Hermione, por favor. Es la segunda vez esta noche que vamos a hablar sobre mi vida privada, así que parece más adecuado que me llame por mi nombre, señor. ― La miró con expresión ininteligible.

― Muy bien.

― ¿Entonces, de qué quiere hablar, señor?

― ¿Está segura de que no hay más opción que Malfoy y Weasley?

― ¿Cree que sería tan miserable si la hubiera?

― Quizás la ley sea abolida antes de que tenga que decidir. Aún tiene tiempo... Hermione. ― Rió sarcástica. A él le parecía difícil llamarla por su nombre.

― Sí, todo el tiempo del mundo. Tengo hasta la medianoche del domingo, señor.

― Bueno, quizás Percy no es...

― Diga que no es una mala opción y se encontrará su varita metida en el culo, señor. ― Sorprendentemente, Snape no reaccionó al insulto, sino que lo dejó estar. _"El mundo se ha vuelto loco"_ pensó Hermione sin dejar de sonreír.

― Se siente mejor, por lo que veo. ¿Por qué cree que no la dejaría continuar con sus estudios?

― El año pasado fui a pedirle consejo sobre que tipo de carrera debería elegir, y se quedó sorprendido. Digamos que tiene una mente muy primitiva en lo referente a las mujeres; no importa si soy lista, me hará una ama de casa, señor. Dejando Malfoy a parte, cualquier otra opción sería mejor.

― Albus...

― No le importa, señor.

― Sus padres...

― No me aceptan desde mi quinto año, señor. ¿Sorprendido?

― ¿Por qué no? ― Parecía muy impactado.

― Porque soy una bruja, señor. Me dijeron que no volviera a Hogwarts y no lo hice, fin de la historia.

― Pero alguien la recoge por las vacaciones. Debe tener a alguien que la cuide.

― No, señor. Paso las vacaciones con Parvati y Padma en su casa.

― Pero alguien tiene que darle dinero...

― Trabajo durante las vacaciones, señor. Yo misma pago mis gastos.

― Pero seguro que Minerva...

― Déjeme que la cite, profesor: _"tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer que discutir sus asuntos familiares, señorita Granger"_. Y, por supuesto, la nueva: _"por favor, para de contar esas mentiras acerca el hechizo Protecto, todos sabemos que no es más que un mito"_. Zorra ― añadió por debajo la nariz.

― ¿Conjuró un Protecto? ― Sus pestañas desaparecieron entre sus cejas.

― Sí. ¿No se lo dijeron, señor? Conjuré uno sobre Hogwarts, y sobre Ron y Harry. Es por eso que estuve ausente durante la batalla final, señor. El hechizo casi me mata. Estaba demasiado débil para luchar. ¿Pero sabe cuál es la parte más divertida? Nadie me cree, ni siquiera Dumbledore.

― Eso debería ser fácil de probar...

― ¿Cree que voy a hacerlo después de que me la hayan jugado por la espalda de esta manera, señor? ― Los ojos de Hermione eran fríos, pero se podía ver como lágrimas empezaban a formarse en ellos.

― No. ― Snape estaba enojado. Que coño, estaba furioso. Severus Snape no podía creerlo. La bruja más brillante que había pasado por Hogwarts en cien años no tenía hogar, ni familia, tenía que matarse a trabajar para poder acudir a la escuela y, por si no fuera poco, tenia eso _y_ la Ley del Matrimonio. Y él había creído que su vida iba mal. Tomo un trago largo de su bebida.

― Si eso es todo, señor... ― dijo levantándose.

― No es todo, Hermione. ― La miró directamente a los ojos. Ella tragó saliva en silencio y volvió a sentarse. Su voz era calmada. ― ¿Cuando dijo que cualquier opción sería mejor, lo decía en serio? ― Sus taladros negros sin fondo contra sus asustados ámbar.

Hermione sintió que se le secaba la garganta, pero se las apañó para contestar:

― Sí, señor.

― Hay otra opción.

― ¿Quién?

― Yo.

A Hermione se le atragantó el vino. Seguramente lo había oído mal. Tenía que haberlo oído mal.

― ¿Perdón?

― Dije que podía casarse con Albus y quedarse en la escuela, Hermione.

― Gracias por el sarcasmo. ¿Por qué querría usted casarse conmigo?

― Eres la estudiante más brillante que jamás he tenido. Sería una pena que se fuera.

― Me caso con usted y me quedo en la escuela, vale. ¿Y qué saca _usted_ de todo eso?

― ¿Por qué cree que quiero sacar algo de usted, Hermione? ― sonrió afectuosamente. Ella tenía la mirada fija en él.

― Porque tiene que haber una razón. Usted es el jefe de Slytherin, señor, y_ ellos_ no hacen favores gratis.

― Severus.

― ¿Qué?

― Es mi nombre, _Hermione_. Prácticamente te estoy pidiendo la mano, así que es justo que me llames por mi nombre.

― ¿Bromea, verdad?. ¿No está realmente pidiendo mi mano, no, señor? ― su voz temblaba.

― ¿Tengo pinta de estar bromeando, Hermione? ― la voz de él, en cambio, era seria.

La chica sintió una fuerte necesidad de salir corriendo. _"Vale, que no te entre el pánico."_ No sabía si desmayarse o reírse. Bebió una buena cantidad de su vino.

― Es mi profesor... no puedo. Nosotros... la escuela... el director... ― sabía que estaba mascullando, pero no podía hacer nada.

― He leído las leyes mientras estabas desmayada. Junto con las normas de la escuela. Un profesor/a puede casarse con un/a alumno/a si este/a tiene la edad y lo hace por voluntad. Y respecto a esos zoquetes¿realmente te importa su opinión, Hermione? ― Era extraño oírle decir su nombre. Sabía que tenía razón.

― No, desde hace una buena temporada.

― Entonces ya está decidido. Te vas a casar conmigo.

― Yo...

― Claro que si decides elegir a Lucius o a Percy lo entenderé. ― Su sarcasmo había vuelto. Ella le lanzó su mirada más mortífera.

― No me puedo casar con ninguno de ellos.

― ¿Y eso significa...?

― Que me casaré con usted, señ... Severus. ― Lo hizo. Bien. El vino la estaba ayudando, no había otra explicación.

Hermione no notó su suspiro de alivio.

― Recibirás mi proposición mañana por la mañana. Se te ve muy cansada, Hermione. Ha sido un día muy largo para ti. ¿Qué tal si dejamos los detalles para mañana?

Ante eso no pudo más que asentir.

― Te acompañaré a tu dormitorio. Necesitas descansar.

― Sí.

Terminó su vino y se puso en pie.

Caminaron hacia la torre de Gryffindor en silencio. Después de un tímido "buenas noches" se separaron.

* * *

**Si hay más reviews, una traduce con más ganas... más rápido...**


	5. Capítulo Cinco

**Capítulo cinco**

Hermione oyó voces en la distancia, y que alguien la estaba sacudiendo.

― ¡Mya, despiértate! Son casi las diez. Es la hora del desayuno. ― Los fines de semana el desayuno se servía hasta más tarde. Casi se podía decir que podías comer a cualquier hora.

Gimió. Su cabeza iba a explotar de tanto ruido. Su vista estaba desenfocada.

― ¡Cierra la boca, Parvati!

― Mya, suenas igual que Lavender cuando tiene una gran resaca. Pero tú no bebiste demasiado antes de ir a tu detención.

― Quizás bebió con Snape después de desvanecerse.

Las palabras penetraron en la niebla que rodeaba su cerebro.

Snape... Detención... Bebida... Desvanecimiento... De pronto los eventos de la noche anterior chocaron en su mente como una avalancha. Se sentó de golpe en su cama.

― ¡La madre que me parió! ― Empezó a respirar aceleradamente. _"Ay madre mía, estoy prometida con Snape. Que no entre el pánico. Que no te entre el pánico, Hermione."_ Empalideció.

― Lavender, tráele un vaso de agua a Hermione. ¡Rápido! Cálmate, chica. ― En vez de darle el agua Parvati se la echo por la cabeza.

El agua helada ayudó a Hermione a salir del shock.

― ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!¡FFF-FFFRRRÍIIIIIIAAAAA!

― ¿Mejor? ― preguntó Lavender con una afectuosa sonrisa que se ganó una mirara asesina como respuesta.

― ¿Tu reacción fue debida a Snape o a esa estúpida ley? ― preguntó Parvati mientras echaba un hechizo secador a su pelo.

― Ambos. Encontró una solución para que no tenga que irme de la escuela. No me tendré que casar con Percy ni Malfoy. Tenías razón, Lav, estuve bebiendo con Snape ayer. ― Se masajeó su agitada sien.

― ¡Eso es genial, Mya! Me alegro por ti. ― Parvati le dio un abrazo. Lavender, en cambio, se puso de color verde cuando se percató de cual debía ser la solución.

― No estas hablando en serio. Ni hablar, no vas a...

― Sí, Lav. Si que voy a hacerlo. Aún no me lo puedo ni imaginar ni creer, pero voy a hacerlo. Es lo mejor dadas las circunstancias.

Parvati las miró perpleja.

― ¿De que estáis hablando, vosotras dos? Bueno, da igual. Tengo algo interesante. Dobby vino antes y te dejó un paquete. Dijo que no le estaba permitido decir quien lo mandaba. Extraño. He comprobado que no hay ninguna maldición en él. Toma tu paquete, Mya.

― ¿Qué hay dentro, Parvati?

― No lo sé. Ya sabes, no es para mí.

― Querrás decir que no pudiste abrirlo. ― Parvati tuvo la decencia de parecer apenada.

Hermione abrió la caja al primer intento. Había una botellita de poción para la resaca y una nota. Se bebió la poción antes de leer la nota y su cabeza dejó de dar vueltas de golpe.

_Hermione,  
Recibirás el documento con el correo de media mañana.  
Podemos discutir nuestros planes durante la hora de la cena. A las siete en mis aposentos.  
SS_

Mierda. Así que no había sido ningún sueño extraño. Y él quería hablar sobre _sus_ planes. Por Merlín, no quería ni pensar en ello en ese momento. Ya tendría tiempo para pensar en el hecho que se iba a casar con el profesor más odiado de toda la escuela. La Gryffindor gimió. Eso, o que era el Jefe de Slytherin. Sus ojos de humedecieron. O que era veinte años mayor. Y ex-mortífago.

"_Vale, tengo que buscar el lado positivo. Me dejará continuar con mis estudios, y conseguir un trabajo después. Bien. Ya tengo seis años de experiencia en tratar con su temperamento, y la otra noche demostré que podía con él. Un bonus extra. Y nunca creeré que quiera abusar de una mujer. Si fuera así, viviendo con las chicas más cotillas imaginables ya me habría enterado. Y nadie en toda la escuela tendría el nervio suficiente de intentar ligarse a la esposa de Snape."_

Se rió tranquilamente. Si Dios te da un limón, haz limonada. Iba a aprovecharse de todas las ventajas de la situación. Eso la ayudaría a no pensar en las desventajas.

Aquellos que la conocían la entenderían, y a los demás les podían joder.

La voz de Lavender la sobresaltó.

― ¿Es de _él_, no?

― Sí. Mira.

― ¿Hermione, por qué te tiene que mandar documentos Snape y qué planes tenéis juntos? ― Parvati aún miraba la nota confundida, pero luego ató cabezas. Se quedó pálida y se desmayó.

A parte del incidente de la mañana, el día fue más o menos sin más. Hermione salió de su habitación para ir a recoger el documento y volver inmediatamente después. La Gryffindor dio gracias a Merlín por ser un fin de semana de visita a Hogmeade, de manera que la sala común estaba desierta.

Cuando se acerba el atardecer, las amigas de Hermione sacaron un traje para ella. Era una capa de color verde profundo.

La leonesa Gryffindor se las apañó para evitar los comentarios de falsa preocupación escondiéndose en su habitación, mientras Lavender o Parvati se deshacían de todas las chicas que venían a ver _qué tal estaba_ su amiga. Hasta que...

― ¡Quiero hablar con Hermione, Brown, y no tienes ningún derecho a impedírmelo! ― Lo que le faltaba, Ginebra Weasley en busca de una charla. Una de las que le había dado la puñalada por la espalda. Genial.

― Piérdete, Ginebra, Hermione está descansando. Ha tenido un día terrible.

― Bueno, yo también. Me he enterado que la voy a tener como cuñada. ¡Ni siquiera se ha casado aún con mi hermano y ya anda contando mentiras sobre él!

― ¿Te has parado a pensar en que quizás no sean mentiras, Weaslette?

― ¡Cómo te atreves! Todos sabemos que es una asquerosa menti... ― antes de que pudiera terminar, la varita de Lavender estaba en su garganta.

― Vete de aquí, zorra, antes de que te mande a la enfermería por todo el verano. ― Ginny le echó una mueca de desagrado pero se fue.

― ¿Mya, tu sabes de qué estaba hablando?

― De mi pequeña conversación con el director. Apuesto a que McGonagall se lo contó con todo detalle a Ron y este lo ha ido contando.

― Zorra. Como sea, tendrías que irte ya si no quieres llegar tarde a tu primera cita.

― Lavender Brown, estás jugando con fuego. ― Su única respuesta fue una risa burlona.

― Deberías preparar tu baúl, Lav. Nos vamos mañana. Te echaré de menos.

― No te preocupes, me acoplaré a casa de los Patil en una semana. Y vete ya, el encantador murciélago te está esperando.

― Vale, vale, pero ponedme un hechizo desilusionador; no tengo ganas de vérmelas con la arpía hoy. Y dile a Parvati que Snape no me va a encerrar en las mazmorras.

Después de atravesar cautelosamente la sala común, se dirigió a las mazmorras.

* * *

**Un mayor numero de reviews equivale a una actualización más rápida.  
**


	6. Capítulo Seis

**Capítulo seis**

Hermione llegó a los aposentos privados de Severus Snape justo a la hora prevista.

La pesada puerta se abrió de repente tras llamar, rechistó y la chica cayó perdiendo el equilibro, pero fue sujetada por un par de fuertes brazos que se entrelazaban alrededor se su cintura. Sus manos fueron instintivamente a agarrarse a su túnica negra. La cara de Hermione estaba enterrada en el pecho de Snape. Notó que olía a lluvia, a frescura.

― ¿Hermione, estás bien? ― Su voz sonaba preocupada.

Levantó su cabeza para poder verle; él no dejó de sujetarla.

― Estoy bien, prof... Severus. ― Por alguna razón notó como enrojecía al decir su nombre. Casi gruñó. Él la estaba mirando de manera extraña, cosa que la hacía poner nerviosa. ― Puedes soltarme ya, Severus.

Pareció que fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que la había estado sujetando todo ese rato.

― Sí. Y entra.

La cena fue agradable, hablaron de nuevas pociones. Hermione aún no podía creerlo, pero él estaba siendo amable con ella. No perdía su sarcasmo pero, ahora que la chica había demostrado que podía manejarlo, no era tan malo como de costumbre.

Cuando la cena hubo terminado él le ofreció que se sentaran al lado de la chimenea. Ese era el momento por el que había estado temiendo todo el día; _la charla_.

Cuando la chica estuvo acomodada (vaso de vino en mano) en la misma butaca que la ultima vez, empezó. La charla acerca los temas que habían evitado durante la cena.

― ¿Has recibido mi petición? No te he visto ni en el desayuno ni en la comida. ― No admitiría que había ido a las comidas para verla y que se había preocupado al notar que no estaba allí. Le asustaba que hubiera cambiado de opinión.

― Sí, la he recibido, salí de mi habitación tan sólo cuando el correo llegó. No quería encontrármelos _a ellos_.

― Ya veo. ¿Se lo has dicho?

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

― Mi vida no es asunto suyo. Sólo tres personas lo saben. Lavender, Parvati y Padma, mis amigas, y quizás se lo diga a Neville; siempre ha sido amistoso y comprensivo cuando lo he necesitado. Y ya está. ¿Y tú, se lo has dicho a alguien, Severus?

― No.

― ¿Y qué vamos a hacer ahora?

― ¿Dónde vas a estar este verano, Hermione? ― ¿Realmente tenía que hablar de eso? Hermione se sonrojó.

― Con Padma y Parvati, Severus. Ya sabea que no puedo ir a casa.

― ¿Has firmado mi petición, Hermione?

Su voz fue casi un susurro:

― Sí.

― ¿Entiendes qué significa eso?

― ¿Que estamos comprometidos?

― Casi. Que estamos casados.

― ¡¿QUÉ?!. ¡¿YA?! Eso no puede ser... no tuvimos ninguna ceremonia ni bendición ni...

― Hay un hechizo en el pergamino. El mismo hechizo de unión que es recitado durante la ceremonia.

― Por Merlín... ¿Y ya está? ― Estaba a punto de llorar. Había esperado poder pasar un último verano en libertad con sus amigas. Ahora... hundió su cabeza en las palmas de sus manos y empezó a llorar silenciosamente.

― No tienes que mudarte a las mazmorras ahora mismo, Hermione. ― Su voz era blanda. Se levantó.

Cuando Hermione volvió a la realidad que la rodeaba, descubrió que alguien la estaba sujetando. Una mano acariciaba su espalda de manera gentil.

― Lo siento... ― trató de librarse de su abrazo. Él hizo que ella lo mirara.

― No es tu culpa, así que no lo sientas. Si lo deseas, puedes pasar este verano como quieras, y ya te convertirás en mi esposa cuando vuelvas a Hogwarts. ― Gentilmente secó sus lágrimas con sus pulgares.

― ¿De verdad? ― No pudo evitar sentirse esperanzada.

― Sí, aunque para el Ministerio estarás casada, así que en cualquier documento oficial serás la Sra. Snape.

― Mi carta de Hogwarts.

― Sí. Minerva se va a sorprender un poco.

La chica le sonrió dulcemente.

― Severus... ¿crees que es posible hacer una foto de ese momento?

― Ya veremos. No puedo sacar una sin que me ataque a base de preguntas acusatorias. Va a ser todo un espectáculo ― dijo sonriendo entre dientes.

Ella se rió y un impulso la llevó a posar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y besarle en los labios. Por un segundo él se quedó inmóvil. Luego, sus brazos rodearon su cintura, acercándola más a él.

Solo cuando sintió la presión de sus manos en su cintura volvió a la realidad, intentando separarse para encontrar que el la retenía.

― Por favor, sólo un beso, Hermione, sólo uno ― dijo Severus con sus labios rozando los de ella. No podía resistir el deseo de devastar los sofisticados labios que estaban encima los suyos hacía solo un momento. Sabía que si ella se negaba enloquecería.

Hermione no podía creer que le estuviera pidiendo un beso. Un hombre que vivía para torturarla a ella y a sus amigos pidiéndole un beso. Un hombre que la había despreciado durante seis años. Un hombre con el que se había casado esa misma mañana sin saberlo. Un hombre que era su marido y le había salvado lo poco que le quedaba de vida. Se sorprendió a si misma asintiendo.

Asintió y él no necesitó ninguna otra invitación. Severus la besó como un hombre que bebe agua después de pasar meses en el desierto.

Hermione sintió que estaba siendo consumida. Un beso con Viktor y unos pocos intentos con Ron no la habían preparado pasa eso. Cuando abrió su boca para dar paso a su lengua él se mostró exigente, dominador y gentil al mismo tiempo. Su boca sabía a fire whiskey y manzana. Hermione le permitió al hombre probar la suya, y poseerla. Estaba indefensa ante él. Y sentía que eso le gustaba.

Ella sabía muy bien. A vino y chocolate. Se estaba emborrachando con su sabor, sus labios eran delicados contra los de él, puros. Obviamente no tenía mucha habilidad en besar. Pero eso le parecía bien; significaba que ningún otro hombre la había besado como él la estaba besando. Y mientras él estuviera allí, ninguno lo haría. Ella le pertenecía a él. Sólo a él.

Finalmente se separaron para coger aire.

Entonces reaccionó. ¡Oh, Merlín, acababa de besarse con su profesor! Rechazó encontrar su mirada. ¿Qué estaría pensando sobre ella ahora?. ¿Que se lanzaba sobre cualquier hombre dispuesto? Se sintió al borde de lágrimas otra vez.

Él agarró su barbilla y la levantó para ver sus ojos.

― Eres mi esposa, Hermione. No te sientas avergonzada porque te bese ― su voz era seria. ― Eres mía para besarte. Se que no soy el hombre de tus sueños en aspecto ni personalidad, pero te protegeré y cuidaré. Hoy has sellado tu destino, mi leona. Tu elección fui yo. Dormirás en mi cama y darás a luz a mis hijos. Te daré el tiempo que necesites para acostumbrarte a mí. ― Pasó dulcemente su pulgar por encima sus labios hinchados por el beso. Sus ojos se oscurecieron. ― Ayer me preguntaste qué obtenía yo de este matrimonio. La respuesta es muy simple. Te obtengo a ti. ― Severus bajó la cabeza y la besó sus labios delicadamente.

Cuando las palabras penetraron en el cerebro de Hermione, estaba demasiado impactada para moverse. Su beso la hizo volver en si.

Cama, niños. Sexo. Quería desvanecerse. Hermione no había pensado en eso. Tendría que dormir con él. Él la quería. Ella no estaba preparada. La Gryffindor estaba asustada.

― Severus... yo...

― No me temas. No soy un buen hombre, pero nunca te haría hacer algo para lo que no estás preparada, y sé que no lo estás. No estás acostumbrada a tener tal proximidad a un hombre. Como dije, te daré todo el tiempo que necesites. ― Sus ojos capturaron los de ella. ― ¿Me crees, Hermione?

Su voz fue débil, pero respondió.

― Sí.

― ¿Más vino?

― Oh, sí, por favor. ― Hermione necesitaba una bebida. Desesperadamente. ¿Con un día como ese, quién la podía culpar?_ "Vale, Mya, no pienses en el sexo. Snap... Severus ahora, te deja el verano para ti, y ya cruzarás el puente cuando llegue. Eso ocurrirá, tarde si eres afortunada. Y ahora, olvida que estás casada."_

― ¿Cuando te enteraste de lo del hechizo en el pergamino, Severus? ― le miró sospechosamente.

― Hoy, a Minerva se le escapó.

― ¿Qué?. ¿Ella lo sabía? Casi me obligó a firmar la petición de Percy ayer cuando la recibí. Pero no puedo decir que esté sorprendida. Nada que haga esa zorra me sorprende ahora. ― Iba a llorar, pero se contuvo. Ellos no merecían sus lágrimas. ― Bueno. ¿Cuales son tus planes para el verano, Severus?

Pareció sorprendido por un momento, pero luego respondió.

― Me quedaré en Hogwarts; tengo algunos trabajos que terminar.

― ¿Oh, en serio no te importa que yo no me quede?

― No deseo que estés aquí cuando Minerva empiece a escribir tu carta. Y ya veré qué puedo hacer con lo de la foto... ― era extraño oírle bromear.

― ¿Y qué hay sobre Malfoy?

― Pronto descubrirás que hay ciertas ventajas en tener un ex-mortífago por marido.

― ¿Quiero saber cuales son?

― No.

― Vale. Sabes que se va a correr el rumor cuando la Zorra de mi Casa se entere.

― Eres mi esposa. Si alguien tiene algún problema con eso, mándamelo.

― ¿Qué dirán tus Slytherins?

― Nada, si saben qué les espera si lo hacen. ― Ella sonrió. Él volvió a sentarse a su lado en la butaca con su fire whiskey en la mano. ― Y sobre tu verano... ― El corazón le dio un vuelco a Hermione.

― ¿Sí?

― No vas a trabajar.

― ¿Qué quieres decir que no voy a trabajar?. ¿Necesito dinero para comprar mis libros. He de trabajar. ― Hermione se estaba enojando. ¿Cómo se atrevía?

― Yo te daré el dinero. Mientras seas mi esposa trabajarás porque te agrade tu trabajo, y no porque necesites dinero. Yo tengo más que suficiente para los dos.

― Pero...

― O te quedarás aquí. ― Silencio. ― Bien. Te mandaré dinero a casa de los Patil. Si necesitas más, mándame una lechuza. Cuando regreses ya iremos a Gringotts y haremos una copia de mi llave. ¿Alguien más sabe que vas a estar con los Patil?

― No, sólo Lavender. Ella no se lo contará a nadie. Y es realmente buena mintiendo si alguien empieza a sospechar que sabe algo.

― Bien. Te mandaré tu carta. Así que sólo te las tendrás que vértelas con ellos cuando regreses a Hogwarts.

― Te escribiré.

― No.

― ¿Por qué?

― Este verano es tuyo.

Hermione lo soltó finalmente:

― ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando regrese? ― Se estaba poniendo muy roja. Y él la estaba estudiando.

― Te mudarás a las mazmorras. Los elfos traerán tus cosas aquí.

― ¿Qué va a decir el director?

Él sonrió burlón.

― No le va a agradar, como a Minerva. ― Su mueca se volvió agresiva.

― ¿Vas a tener problemas?

― No se atreverán a hacer nada. Además, tampoco hay nada que puedan hacer. No tienen ningún derecho después de lo que te han hecho pasar. ― Su voz era tenebrosa.

― No quiero hablar sobre eso. ¿Hay algo más?

― El resto lo discutiremos cuando hayas vuelto. ¿Y qué hay de tu insignia de Presidenta del Curso? Eres la mejor estudiante.

― La pueden poner en algún rincón dónde no brille. Ya he tenido bastante. Este año va a ser para mí.

― ¿Y qué hay del señor Weasley y el señor Potter?

― ¿Qué pasa con ellos? Se enterarán con el resto de la escuela. ¿Crees que les dará un ataque al corazón, Severus?

― Quizás. Y una última cosa. ― Sacó una pequeña caja de terciopelo de su bolsillo.

"_Creo que se qué es eso."_ Hermione no se podía mover.

Severus abrió lentamente la caja y se reveló un anillo de oro blanco con una esmeralda. Tomó la mano de su esposa y le puso el anillo en un dedo. Este se ajustó mágicamente a la medida idónea.

― Ahí. Perfecto. ― Su marca en ella para que todos la vieran.

― Es muy bonito y muy... Slytherin ― fue todo lo que pudo articular. El anillo era bonito y, obviamente, caro.

― Ha pertenecido a mi familia durante generaciones. Cada esposa de cada primogénito de los Snape lo ha llevado. Es hora de que vuelvas a tu torre. Te acompañaré.

― Puedo encontrar el camino yo sola, Severus. No hace falta que me acompañes.

― Mi esposa no andará sola por los pasillos a estas horas, y ni se te ocurra discutirlo ― dijo descontento. Su mujer no iba a andar sola todo el camino a través de las mazmorras.

Hermione tragó saliva. Estaban casados desde hacía menos de doce horas y ya era así de posesivo con ella. Su guardaespaldas personal. _"Yo y mi fortuna."_

― Pasarás este verano tu sola, pero recuerda que ya no estás disponible. Espero que te comportes. ¿Queda claro? ― Su voz era grave, pero no peligrosa.

"_¿Cómo consigo terminar en estas situaciones? Por Merlín..."_

― Como el agua, señor ― se las apañó para rechistar.

― Sólo me llamaras 'señor' en clase de pociones, Hermione. ― Se relajó un poco cuando notó su asustada expresión. ― Lamento haberme ido un poco de esa manera.

― ¿Un poco? ― La mujer estaba incrédula.

― Quise decir cada palabra que dije. Pero el tono fue equivocado.

― Bromeas.

― No sobre lo que te dije. Es hora de que descanses. Vamos.

― De acuerdo. ― _"Bueno, al menos se que se preocupa por mí."_

Llegaron al retrato de la Dama Gorda en silencio.

― Bueno, supongo que eso es todo. ― Hermione trató de romper el incómodo silencio.

― Sí. Te deseo un buen verano ahora; mañana no nos veremos.

― Oh, de acuerdo. ― Estaba nerviosa; su negra mirada fija en ella no ayudaba. Estaba demasiado cerca de ella para que se sintiera cómoda. Hermione casi podría decir que planeaba algo... ― Buenas noches, Severus.

― ¿No me merezco un pequeño beso por acompañarte?

La Gryffindor casi cayó de espalda. _"¡Que nervio que tiene!"_

― Muy Slytherin por tu parte, Severus. Y quita esa sonrisa de tu cara; no es un cumplido.

― ¿Sabes cual es la parte divertida?

― ¿Existe una? ― El Slytherin sonrió vagamente, acercándose a ella. Sus manos rodearon su cintura antes de que pudiera alejarse. _"Estoy presa. Mierda."_

― Eres una Slytherin por matrimonio ahora, y eres mía. ― Sus labios encontraron los de ella y jadeó. La lengua de Severus separó gentilmente sus labios pidiendo entrada. Sus labios se notaban fríos sobre los de ella.

La Gryffindor estaba demasiado cansada para resistirse y se rindió al beso.

Un beso gentil. Su lengua tocaba la de ella vagamente. Severus mordisqueó sus delicados labios y gruñó mientras se separaba.

― Tu sabor es adictivo. ¿Lo sabes, no? ― Su voz era profunda.

El ligero sonrojo de Hermione pasó de rosado a escarlata.

― Mmm...

― El Slytherin soltó su leona.

― Supongo que es hora de decir adiós.

― Supongo que te veré en tres meses, Severus ― pudo contestar al cabo de un minuto. Él sonrió.

― Estoy esperando _tenerte_ aquí, mi leona. ― Con esas palabras dio media vuelta y se fue, su túnica oleando.

Hermione no podía creer lo que acababa de oír. Por otra parte, muchas cosas habían sucedido en las últimas veinticuatro horas que tampoco podía creer. Sacudió su cabeza y tocó sus labios. Aún se estremecía por su beso. Manzana y fire whiskey.

* * *

**Nota de la traductora: **Reviews, mandad reviews... y yo se los haré llegar a la autora. 


	7. Capítulo Siete

**Capítulo siete**

― ¿Te encuentras bien, querida? ― Hermione se volteó para encontrarse con la mirada de preocupación de la señora Gorda.

― Ya ni lo se, Ann. ― La señora sonrió afectuosamente.

― Se te veía muy a gusto con el profesor Snape, si se puede decir. ¿Es tu marido, Hermione?

― ¿Qué?. ¿Cómo? ― Se quedó sin habla.

― Todos los cuadros estamos al corriente de esa horrorosa Ley del Matrimonio, querida. A parte, palabras como "eres una Slytherin por matrimonio ahora, y eres mía" lo dejan bastante claro. Oh, y Phineas me dijo que pasó en la oficina del director. ¡No puedo creer a la Jefa de tu Casa!. ¡Después de todo lo que hiciste! A esa mujer deberían echarla de Hogwarts con una patada por tratarte así. Si me dejas que tenga una pequeña charla con ellos...

― No es necesario, Ann.

― ¡No seas boba!. ¡Por supuesto que lo es! No encontrarás un sólo retrato ni fantasma en este castillo que no quiera tener una charla con esos dos, o con tus llamados amigos. Sólo que como el Protecto nos ata no podemos hacerlo sin tu permiso.

― ¿Todos vosotros sabéis que hice el Protecto?. ¿Cómo? Yo creí que tu lo sabías porque nos escuchaste hablar.

― Oh, no, no querida. Todos lo sentimos cuando lo conjuraste. Es sólo que no podemos hablar de ello hasta que nos lo permitas. Eres la chica más maravillosa que ha pasado por Hogwarts desde la misma Ravenclaw. Si lo necesitas, estaremos encantados de ayudarte, querida. Creo que hiciste bien tomando tu propia decisión y pasando del director. Un viejo cabrón ese. El profesor es mejor opción que esos otros dos que tenías, Hermione.

― Suenas como Parvati y Lavender, Ann.

― Siempre supe que eran chicas listas. ― La Gryffindor sonrió.

― He tenido dos días muy locos. Tengo la sensación de que voy a dormir por una semana entera, Ann.

― Antes de que entres será mejor que te pongas un hechizo desilusionador, cariño. La joven señorita Weasley está en la sala común.

― Gracias. No tengo necesidad de encontrarme con esa arpía hoy. ― Ann asintió. ― Hecho.

― Sueños **duraderos**. Buenas noches, Ann.

― Buenas noches, Hermione. Dulces sueños.

* * *

Sus compañeras de habitación la estaban esperando.

― ¿Bien, cómo fue?

― No me creeréis.

― Tus labios están hinchados. Ay señor... ¡suéltalo!

Se lo explicó con todo detalle.

― ¡No me lo puedo creer!. ¡Se comportó como un neandertal contigo! ― Lavender tan solo podía soltarle cosas así.

― Lo se, estaba allí. ¿Recuerdas? ― Hermione estaba en la cama y contemplaba la oscuridad de su habitación.

― No puedo creer que McGonagall no te contara lo del hechizo. ¡Cómo pudo no hacerlo! ― Parvati tampoco estaba complacida.

― Me gustaría ser una mosca que pasa por allí cuando empiece a escribir tu carta y se encuentre con Sra. Snape en vez de Sra. Weasley.

― ¡Ya le está bien! Estoy segura de que todos creen que vas a firmar el otro documento mañana por la noche. Bastardos.

― Mañana voy a buscar un compartimiento en el tren y hechizarlo para que no me puedan encontrar. Así que el único problema es el desayuno. Todos necesitamos comer. Vosotras dos habéis estado pasando de vuestros novios así que iréis con ellos.

― Pero...

― Nada de _pero_s, Lav. Iré yo sola. Ahora vayámonos a dormir, estoy cansada.

― Buenas noches Hermione. ¿Oh, y Mya?

― ¿Qué?

― Bonito anillo.

― ¿Te gustaron sus besos?

― Moríos vosotras dos. ― Sus respuestas fueron un par de risas burlonas.

* * *

**Reviews y el capítulo ocho estará aquí en un par de días.**


	8. Capítulo Ocho

**Capítulo ocho**

― ¡Joder, me cago en todo!. ¡No me lo puedo quitar!. ¡Él le hizo algo!. ¡Le odio!

― ¡Cálmate, Mya! No puede ser tan malo. Déjame ver el anillo. ― Parvati examina el anillo. ― No te molestes, no saldrá. No mientras estés viva, por lo menos. Es un anillo vinculante. Él debe tener la pareja. Básicamente, es como si hubiera puesto una gran señal en ti: MANOS FUERA, PROPIEDAD DE SEVERUS SNAPE.

― Sabía que tramaba algo cuando me puso el anillo, y cuando dijo que no nos veríamos hoy. Maldito sea ese Slytherin...

La suerte la acompañaba esa mañana. Agarró algo para desayunar antes de que _ellos_ llegaran, y encontró un compartimiento vacío en el tren.

El viaje fue bastante tranquilo hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpe y alguien entró y la cerró tras de si.

Era Pansy Parkinson. Llorando. Hermione suspiró. Era sin duda por culpa el rubito. Genial.

― Parkinson, nunca entenderé que es lo que ves en ese pajero. Estas actuando de manera muy estúpida para alguien inteligente como tu. Te está usando.

La chica Parkinson se vio sobresaltada un momento. Después desató su rabia contra la Gryffindor.

― ¡Que te follen, zorra!

― Lo siento, pero no me va ese rollo. No la tomes conmigo. Tómala con él. Déjale.

― Le amo.

― Y la luna está hecha de queso verde. Y siéntate, es muy difícil verte desde esta posición.

Hermione estaba sentada al lado de la ventana. Parkinson secó su cara y se sentó en el sitio opuesto a ella.

― Te odio.

― Dime algo que me sorprenda.

― Me ha puesto los cuernos ― dijo Pansy con hipo.

― ¿Qué esperabas? El Rubito no podría ser honesto aunque su vida dependiera de ello. Tienes un cuerpo para alucinar y eres el doble de espabilada que él. Dale donde más le duela y encuentra un chico que no se vaya tras la primera falda que vea.

― ¿Por qué me estás contando esto?. ¿Intentas hacerme sentir mejor?. ¿Es una manera de reírte de mi?. ¡Tu y tus novios os podéis ir al infierno!

― ¿Cuando fue la última vez que me viste con ellos, Parkinson?. ¿Hace un año? Dejé de considerarlos amigos hace una temporada. ― La voz de Hermione era seria. Miró a los ojos de la chica que estaba llorando.

― ¿Realmente crees que tengo un cuerpo para alucinar? ― La voz de la Slytherin era grabe y dolida.

― Estás estupenda, tan sólo para de usar el hechizo decolorante, el cabello oscuro te queda mejor, y deja de ponerte tanto maquillaje, porque realmente no lo necesitas. ― La ahora rubia miró a la Gryffindor unos momentos y después su labio inferior empezó a temblar.

Hermione se quedó parada un momento. "_¿Qué he hecho ahora? Realmente, no quiero empezar una amistad con ella. Nunca me ha gustado, pero aún así se merece algo mejor que el rubito._"

― Mira, Pansy, ya se que no nos agradamos la una a la otra, pero realmente te mereces algo mejor. No me creas si no lo quieres, pero ninguna mujer se merece que la traten así. Es un mujeriego que no se merece alguien como tu. Y no digas que estás enamorada, eso es basura, y lo sabes. Estás enamorada de la idea de estarlo, pero no del rubito.

Los silenciosos sollozos se transformaron en una lamentación en forma de lloro desatado, y luego, para sorpresa de Hermione, la chica se le abalanzó encima. Pasó sus manos alrededor del cuello de Hermione y empezó a llorar en su cuello mientras estaba sentada medio en la silla opuesta medio en el muslo de Hermione.

La sorprendida Gryffindor empezó a mover una mano por la espalda de la rubia mientras la mantenía en un tierno abrazo.

Al cabo de un rato, la chica llorona se calmó y Hermione la soltó, dejando que se sentara bien.

― Es la cosa... más dulce... que nadie... me ha dicho... Gracias... Realmente... lo necesitaba.

― ¿Mejor?

― Sí.

― Déjame que haga algo por ti. ¿De acuerdo? Te hará sentir aún mejor.

La Slytherin asintió e intentó secarse las lágrimas con la palma de su mano.

― Vale, cierra los ojos y no te muevas.

Obedeció.

Con unos pocos movimientos de su varita, Hermione terminó.

― Ya está. Mira.

Cuando Pansy abrió sus ojos casi se cae de su asiendo, porque... se estaba viendo a si misma.

― Vaya... ¿soy realmente yo?. ¿Qué has hecho, Granger?

― Limpiar tu cara y deshacerte la decoloración.

― ¿Y ya está?

― ¿Qué esperabas?. ¿Glamour?

― Vaya... ¡se me ve guapa! ― Pansy se acercó al espejo que tenía en frente. Por primera vez en una temporada le agradaba lo que veía. Una mueca se dibujó en su cara. Ya era hora de hacer un cambio.

― ¿De todas maneras, por qué te decolorabas?

― Por Draco.

Hermione resopló.

― ¿Puedo decirte algo? ― preguntó la Slytherin con ahora melena negra.

― Lo que quieras, Parkinson.

― Pansy, llámame Pansy.

― De acuerdo. ― Hermione se sorprendió pero no lo mostró.

― Me encontré a Potter y a Weasel antes. Estaban hablando de ti. No fueron muy amables. Y la chica Weasel también estaba allí. Lo siento.

― No lo sientas, Pansy. Cuando te dije antes que ya no eran mis amigos, lo decía en serio. Así que deja de dar vueltas y ves directa a lo que me quieres preguntar.

― ¿Conjuraste el Protecto?

― Sí.

― Vaya... nos salvaste a todos. ― Los ojos de Pansy estaban abiertos de par en par. Pero después vino la confusión. ― Si no lo he entendido mal, ellos no te creen. ¿Por qué?

― No lo sé, Pansy. Me traicionaron.

― Pero la Jefa de tu...

― En Gryffindor hay sólo tres personas que creen en mí.

― El director...

Hermione movió su mano con rabia como intentando alejar esa idea.

― Ese viejo cabrón cree que miento.

Pansy se quedó congelada. Estaba mirando la mano de Hermione.

― ¿Es eso que estoy viendo el anillo de boda de la familia Snape, Hermione? ― Su voz era seria.

"_Mierda, lo ha notado. Los dioses me odian."_

― Bueno... Yo...

― El único Snape que queda es el _profesor_ Snape. ¿Te importaría decirme que se trata de una broma?

― Será mejor que te sientes, Pansy. ¿Y cómo has reconocido la cosa esta?

― Toda familia de sangre limpia tiene una. ¿Me equivoco si pienso que no te lo puedes quitar?

― No. Todos mis intentos fueron en vano.

― Vale, ya estoy sentada, así que dime cómo habéis llegado a esto.

― ¿Te has enterado de la última estúpida ley del Ministerio?

― Sí. ¿Y?

― Tengo ya 18 años.

― No puede ser, estamos en el mismo curso.

― Usé un giratiempo.

― ¿Y Snape peticionó por ti? Qué mierda.

― Era mi tercera petición, y la mejor de ellas.

― Estás de broma. ¿Quién puede ser peor que él?

― El cabrón de Lucius Malfoy y el jodido Percy Weasley.

― ¿Y Dumbledore no hizo nada para salvarte de ellos?

― Percy _es_ su idea de salvación.

― ¿Y Snape vio su oportunidad?

― No fue exactamente así. Es más bien que me salvó. Pero intento no pensar mucho en ello. Me mudaré con él pasado el verano...

― Bien.

― ¿Bien?. ¡Estoy casada con la vieja rata de los calabozos!

― Eres una Slytherin ahora, así que no está mal que me junte contigo.

― ¿Qué?

― Que quiero ser amiga tuya.

― Estás loca.

― Yo no soy la que está casada con Snape.

― No me lo recuerdes. Para eso ya tengo este maldito anillo en mi dedo.

― Veo que olvidó mencionar unas cuantas cosas acerca el anillo. Accidentalmente, por supuesto.

― Por supuesto. Estoy sorprendida de que no pusiera un cartel verde y plateado encima mío que dijera: **Propiedad de Severus Snape. Tócala y eres hombre muerto.**

― ¿Es así de posesivo?

― No conoces ni la mitad. Llevamos sólo 24 horas casados y ya me quiero divorciar.

― No hay divorcio en el mundo mágico...

― Lo sé. Mira, ya casi hemos llegado. Tengo que ir a encontrar a Parvati. Nos vemos en dos meses y medio, sin el rubito si hay suerte.

― No te preocupes. Que pases un buen verano Lady Snape. ¿Entiendo que _ellos_ no lo saben?

Hermione sonrió maliciosamente.

― No. ¡Adiós!

* * *

**Estoy asombrada por la cantidad de personas que dejaron reviews en el capítulo anterior... La verdad es que, con lo corto que era, me esperaba menos de la mitad! Gracias por el apoyo! Estoy segura de que a juanafever le hará tanta o más ilusión que a mi! ;-)  
**


	9. Capítulo Nueve

**Aviso importante: **Creo conveniente _recordar_, que esto es sólo una **traducción** de la historia titulada _Choice_, de **juanafever**. Yo me limito a traducirla con su consentimiento.

* * *

**Capítulo nueve**

El final de Junio era caluroso y tranquilo en Hogwarts. Severus Snape se encontraba en su laboratorio, rellenando su armario de ingredientes para el próximo curso cuando de pronto...

― ¡Qué demonios!. ¡Severus Sebastian Snape! ― el castillo tembló por el volumen. La voz pertenecía a la mismísima subdirectora Minerva McGonagall. El brujo de pelo negro sonrió maliciosamente. _"Que empiece la juerga."_

No pasados ni tres minutos, la puerta de su despacho fue abierta de golpe, casi saliendo de sus guías, dejando ver a una muy enfuriada profesora de transfiguraciones.

― Buenos días. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, Minerva? ― preguntó Severus Snape en su tono más suave.

― Severus, parece que hay un error en _El Libro de Todos los Nombres_.

― ¿Te refieres al libro en el que están apuntados los nombres de todos los estudiantes actuales de Hogwarts?. ¿Un error? Eso sería algo nuevo. ¿Estás segura, Minerva? ― la mujer no apartaba la vista del maestro de pociones.

Él iba a disfrutar de eso. _Oh, sí._

― Sí, estoy segura, Severus. Por lo que parece, el libro se equivocó en el apellido de una de nuestras estudiantes al casarse.

― ¿Oh, en serio?. ¿Y no conoceré yo a esa estudiante, no?

― Sí, es la señorita Granger. Por lo que parece...

― Bueno, obviamente ya no es una señorita ― Severus se sentó cómodamente tras su mesa, mirando a la bruja.

― Tiene que haber un error. Tendría que ser una Weasley, no una Snape ― se rió y miró al hombre sentado. ― Como si ella quisiera jamás casarse contigo, Severus. Qué risa; Hermione Snape. Tiene que haber un error, de eso no hay duda. Tengo que mandarle la carta, y no se la puedo mandar así.

"_¿Que 'qué risa'? Oh, sí. Y la broma te la estamos gastando a ti, Minerva. Hmm... Es una pena que no pueda retratar esto. Bueno..."_

― ¿Por qué no?

Minerva miró a Severus como si fuera demente.

― ¿Qué pensará su marido? No creo que le agrade un error como este. Pobre Percy...

― ¿Y se puede saber qué tiene que ver el señor Weasley con mi esposa, Minerva? ― Sus ojos oscuros parecieron agrandarse.

La bruja, obviamente, no estaba escuchando y se perdió la parte de 'mi esposa'.

― Probablemente tú no lo sepas, pero la señorita Granger es mayor de edad y a causa de la Ley del Matrimonio se esposó con Percy Weasley.

― ¿En serio? Es extraño, creí que en el libro aparecía como Snape.

― Sí, lo se. Pero supongo que los errores ocurren hasta en _El Libro de Todos los Nombres_.

"_La mujer no es sólo sorda, sino además corta. El libro no comete errores. Creo que es hora de poner algo en esa cabecita suya."_ Severus Snape miró a la exaltada bruja.

― Minerva, Minerva... ¡Minerva McGonagall! Para de dar vueltas y estate quieta.

La Gryffindor parecía sobresaltada por haber sido interrumpida de manera tan poco cortés durante su queja.

― ¿Severus, qué...?

― Minerva, es obvio para cualquier estúpido que el libro no comete errores. ― Severus le hablaba con su mejor voz de profesor. Sarcástica y aguda.

― Sí, pero...

― ¿Has hablado con el señor Weasley después de que enviara su petición, Minerva? ― levantó una ceja.

― Bueno...

― Tomo eso como un no. Déjame que te diga algo; sí, la señorita Granger se ha casado realmente conmigo.

― ¡No, no lo ha hecho!. ¡No podría!. ¡No lo haría! ― La subdirectora empalideció como la nieve. Él ahogó su risa burlona.

― Pero mi querida Minerva; podría, lo haría y definitivamente lo hizo ― la cara de la bruja pasó de blanco a rojo, y después de rojo a gris.

¡Pluf!

― ¿No podía desmayarse en su propia oficina? ― Severus pensó durante un minuto que podría dejarla allí, pero al final optó por llevarla a la enfermería. Tenía que ir allí de todas formas; Poppy se había quedado sin poción para el dolor de cabeza.

88888888

Unas horas después el hombre se encontraba sentado en la oficina del director cuando Minerva apareció en la chimenea. Aún vestía el camisón de la enfermería, con un albornoz rojo encima. Prácticamente fue directa a su yugular.

"_Una Gryffindor buscando guerra. ¡Qué encantador!. ¿Pero contra quién estás?. ¿Contra mí, o contra Hermione?"_

― ¡Severus, exijo una explicación ahora mismo! ― parecía lista para matar.

― ¿Minerva, qué ocurre? Severus me estaba contando que te has desmayado en su despacho. Espero que no sea nada serio. ¿Un caramelo de limón? ― Albus Dumbledore se veía tan jovial como siempre.

― ¡Severus aquí presente se ha casado con la señorita Granger, Albus!. ¡Esa renacuaja desagradecida!. ¡Después de todo lo que hicimos por ella y Percy!. ¡No tenía derecho a hacerlo!

― Minerva, no veo en qué sentido te incumbe a ti el que Hermione me haya elegido a mi en vez de a ese puerco.

― ¿Severus, es eso cierto? ― el viejo mago consiguió salir de la sorpresa.

― Sí, director, lo es ― el Slytherin sintió un placer sádico ante las perplejas expresiones que tenían sus acompañantes.

― Este matrimonio es ilegal. Eres su profesor.

― Por eso no hay que preocuparse, Albus. Ella es mayor de edad, en su último año y ha accedido libremente a hacerlo.

― ¿Por qué querría esa pequ...

― ¡MINERVA! No hablarás así de mi esposa en mi presencia. ¿Queda entendido? ― Severus conseguía mostrar una imagen de un basilisco enfadado. Un siseo peligroso y una mirada petrificante. Minerva le devolvió la mirada, pero no dijo nada y se sentó en una de las sillas.

― Severus, no recuerdo haber recibido tu petición para la señorita Granger ― rompió el silencio el director.

― Porque se la mandé directamente a ella.

― Como estudiante, debe recibir los documentos oficiales a través de mi o de Minerva. En ese caso...

― No importa, porque es mayor de edad. Hermione ha tomado su elección.

― ¡Tenía que elegir a Percy!

― Minerva, tiene su propio criterio. Y me eligió a mi ― el profesor de pociones estaba empezando a cansarse de esa conversación.

― ¿Qué dirán Harry y Ron?. ¡Y Percy! Tengo que mandarles una lechuza ― la bruja se levantaba para irse.

― No harás tal cosa.

El director lo miró confuso.

― ¿Y por qué no, Severus?

― Porque no puedes hablar ni contar nada a nadie que no sea del personal docente lo que has leído en el libro, al menos no hasta que empiece el curso. Las normativas de la escuela lo prohíben ― ahora parecía satisfecho.

― ¿Qué?. ¿Qué quieres decir? ― Minerva estaba enfadada, su cara de nuevo (o aún) roja.

― Eso quiere decir que mantendrás tu gran boca cerrada, Minerva.

― Tú,...

― No te molestes, Minerva. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que escuchar tus insultos. Si me disculpa, director ― sin esperar la respuesta, se fue con su túnica ondulando.

* * *

**Review? **


	10. Capítulo diez

**Nota de la traductora: **Perdón, perdón por la demora! No he podido dedicar mucho tiempo a los FF las últimas dos semanas... He estado ocupada con algo. Os sugiero que paseis por mi perfil para ver qué es! ;-)**  
**

* * *

**Capítulo diez (o El verano de Hermione)**

La señora Zahra Patil era una agradable mujer de mediana edad con una larga caballera marrón oscuro que llevaba recogido en un moño. Quería a Hermione como si fuera su propia hija, y estuvo totalmente horrorizada cuando esa ley absurda apareció. La bruja deseaba que el director encontrara un buen marido para su hija adoptiva. Pero esa buena opinión sobre el viejo mago no duró mucho. Se encontraba sentada en su cocina con sus dos chicas y Hermione.

― Espera, cariño. ¿Lo he entendido bien?. ¿El director quería que te casaras con el chico Weasley, pero tu elegiste al profesor? Entiendo que eligieras al hombre, querida. ¿Pero en nombre de Circe, por qué sugirió al chico? Recuerdo que Parvati me contó cual es su opinión sobre las mujeres en la familia. ¡Está loco! ― Hermione sonrió a la bruja mayor. Pudo ver a Parvati y Padma llevarse los dedos a la sien.

― No lo se y no me importa. Simplemente estoy muy agradecida porque Severus me deje pasar el verano aquí ― agarró el anillo de su dedo. Zahra Patil notó el movimiento, y sonrió.

― Ese anillo es muy bonito, Hermione. Y no te preocupes, a veces las cosas no son tan malas como parecen. Pásatelo bien este verano y relájate ― Zahra puso su mano encima la de hermione y la acarició de forma maternal.

― No te preocupes, Hermione, todo va a ir bien, ya lo verás. Venga, vamos a deshacer nuestros baúles y a descansar un poco. Estoy destrozada después del viaje ― Padma sonrió calurosamente a Hermione y Parvati.

― Necesito una ducha ― dijo Parvati, mientras tomaba la mano de su amiga. ― Y tu también. Te sentirás mejor después.

― Está bien, chicas. Yo aún tengo que empezar a hacer la cena.

55555

Al día siguiente, Hermione recibió una breve nota de su marido y el dinero para el verano y los libros del próximo año. En su opinión, la cantidad de galeones era desmesuradamente grande, pero no podía hacerle nada a excepción de enfadarse más.

― Oh, y querida, probablemente deberías mandarle una lechuza a la señora Westwind y decirle que no podrás ocuparte de su suegra este verano ― la señora Patil se encontraba leyendo su copia de _El Profeta_ y comiendo tostadas con las chicas.

― Sí, probablemente debería. Es una pena que...

_Knock, knock._

Zahra estaba confusa.

― Qué extraño... ¿quién será tan temprano? ― se levantó se su silla y abrió la puerta. ― ¡Lady Westwind, qué sorpresa! ― Parvati y Hermione se atragantaron con sus tostadas, y Padma con su café matutino. "_¡La vieja está aquí!_" Un minuto más tarde la señora Patil apareció en la cocina con una mujer. La vieja Westwind, como todo le mundo la llamaba, era una pequeña mujer muy mayor, pero sorprendentemente ágil e ingeniosa para su edad. Sería capaz de vencer a Snape en cuanto a sarcasmo e insultos se trataba.

Padma aún estaba tosiendo y Hermione, junto a Parvati, miraba estupefacta a la invitada.

― Chicas, debo decirlos que es de mala educación quedarse mirando a alguien fijamente, y Zahra... ¿vas a ofrecerme una silla algún día? ― Los ocupantes de la sala se sonrojaron.

― Por supuesto, Lady Westwind, que descortés por mi parte. Por favor, siéntese ― Zahra daba vueltas por la cocina, preparándole té con galletas.

― ¿Hermione, querida, qué tal fue la escuela este año? ― la vieja parecía honestamente interesada. La Gryffindor tuvo que agarrarse a la mesa para no caerse de la silla en la que estaba sentada. Y las gemelas Patil hacían lo mismo.

― Uhm... sí, Lady Westwind... fue bien, supongo ― "_¿estoy soñando?_"

― Lady Westwind entrecerró sus penetrantes ojos azules y Hermione tragó saliva.

― ¿Qué ocurre, criatura? Te morías de ganas de volver a la escuela la última vez que te vi. ― Se oyó un golpe seco detrás; a Zahra se le había caído una taza de la sorpresa, pero la vieja ni se inmutó. ― ¿Y bien?

Hermione estudio la mujer que tenía en frente, y decidió que andarse con rodeos no serviría de nada con la condenada vieja. Respiró profundamente.

― Gracias a la Ley del Matrimonio que ha sido aplicada recientemente... estoy casada ahora. ― La vieja no parecía impresionada.

― Las mujeres se casan todo el tiempo. No veo dónde está el problema.

― Es mi profesor, veinte años mayor que yo y ex-mortífago ― la chica hizo una mueca complacidamente al ver que la vieja abrió y cerró su boca varias veces antes de recuperar la capacidad de habla.

― ¡Esto es demasiado!. ¿En qué estaría pensando el Ministerio?. ¡Por lo menos deberías haber podido elegir!

― Y elegí. Había dos más que querían casarse conmigo. _Su_ oferta _era_ la mejor.

― ¿En serio?. ¿Cuales fueron las otras opciones que te llevaron a elegirlo a él?. ¿Lucifer y Voldemort?

― Casi, eran Lucius Malfoy y Percy Weasley ― Hermione esperaba que la mujer preguntase por qué no había elegido a Percy, pero la vieja la sorprendió.

― Ay, madre. El señor mi-culo-brilla-bajo-la-luz-del-sol-porque-soy-un-sangre-limpia y el joven señor vivo-para-besarle-los-pies-a-Fudge. Encantador ― Las Patil estaban en silencio; nunca habían oído hablar a Lady Westwind con nadie insultando a alguien. La bruja parecía pensativa. ― ¿Un profesor, dices? Déjame ver el anillo, querida... ― Hermione extendió su mano izquierda hacia la mujer. ― Snape. Así que te has casado con Snape. No está mal. He oído que es un poco bastardo...

Por alguna razón, Hermione se sintió ofendida.

― ¡No es ningún bastardo! ― Las cuatro mujeres levantaron las cejas. ― Bueno... la mayor parte del tiempo ― murmuró.

― ¿Dónde estuviste los últimos seis años durante pociones? Por alguna razón, creí que estabas en clase conmigo ― consiguió articular finalmente Parvati.

― Vale, vale, es un poco bastardo. Pero se puede hablar con él, así que eso no importa.

― ¿No te quitó puntos cuando lo intentaste? ― ahora era Padma quien estaba sorprendida.

― Si lo hubiera hecho, Gryffindor estaría en cifras negativas por... digamos... una década.

― Tendrás que contarme como te las apañaste. Quizás así evite que nos quite puntos la próxima vez que la tome con los Ravenclaw ― dijo Padma, curiosa.

― Dudo que lo evites diciéndole amenazándole con encontrarse con su varita metida en el... ah... jajaja ― Hermione rió nerviosamente cuando se dio cuenta en presencia de quién estaban.

― Me alegro por ti, querida. Una mujer que le puede decir eso a su marido no debería tener ningún problema tratando con su temperamento ― Lady Westwind parecía satisfecha.

― Muy Gryffindor por tu parte, Mya. Yo, como Ravenclaw, no hubiese tenido el nervio suficiente para hacerlo ― Padma negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

― Sí, pero te habías olvidado de contarnos eso ― Parvati le hizo una mueca a su amiga.

― ¿Ah sí? Lo siento... se me debió de ir el santo al cielo.

― Muchachas, podréis hablar de esto más tarde. Ahora quiero saber quien va a cuidar de mí este verano.

― Lo siento, Lady Westwind. Severus me pidió... bueno, más bien me ordenó que no trabajase o me haría pasar el verano en Hogwarts.

― Ya veo. En ese caso... ¿te importaría ayudarme a reorganizar esa vieja biblioteca mía? Tus amigas también pueden ayudar. Te agradecería mucho que lo hicieras, porque ya hace falta ― Hermione Granger sonrió. "_Supongo que es lo más parecido a pedir un favor que se puede oír de ella._"

― No veo porqué no. ¿Qué decís, chicas?

― Por supuesto.

― Me encantaría.

― Entonces debería irme ya. ¿Qué os parece si os reunís conmigo para tomar el té mañana a las cuatro?

― Nos encantaría, Lady Westwind ― Hermione dirigió una sonrisa a la vieja bruja y recibió otra de vuelta.

― Oh, y Hermione, puedes llamarme Estella. Que pases un buen día, Zahra ― y desapareció con un audible "plop".

― Pellízcame, estoy durmiendo. ¡Au! Sólo bromeaba, Padma ― Hermione dijo enojadamente a su amiga mientras intentaba arañar su brazo.

― ¿Quién era esa y qué le hiciste a la verdadera vieja Westwind? ― Zahra estaba boquiabierta. ― ¿"Puedes llamarme Estella"?. ¿Cuando fue la última vez que permitió que alguien la llamara por su nombre?. ¿Cuando Merlín aún aprendía a usar su magia?

― ¡Dame un respiro! No es tan horrenda cuando se la conoce un poco mejor. Vamos, movámonos que tenemos que desgnomizar el jardín.

55555

Cuando el verano se acercaba a su fin, Parvati y Padma fueron invitadas a la fiesta de su prima.

― ¡Oh, vamos, Hermione!. ¡Será divertido! No tienes que flirtear con todo el mundo, sólo hablar. ¡Por favor, ven con nosotras! ― Padma Patil era muy buena cuando se trataba de persuadir a alguien. ― Es una fiesta, no una cita, a lo que vamos. ¿Por favooor?

― Padma, corrígeme si me equivoco. ¿No fuiste seleccionada para Ravenclaw?

― Sabes perfectamente que si ― la Ravenclaw tenía cara de puzzle.

― Bien, entonces entiende lo que digo: la fiesta de tu primo estará plagada de sangre limpias. ¿Verdaaad?

― Seguramente.

― ¿_Eres_ consciente de que entre los sangre limpia los cotilleos viajan más rápido que la luz?. ¿Correcto?. ¡Correcto! Y Severus es un sangre limpia. Espero que entiendas lo que intento decirte, querida amiga Ravenclaw. ¿No? Déjame que te lo explique. Si un chico tan sólo me mira, alguien le contará a Severus que me estaba enrollando con al menos dos hombres en una orgía. ¿No es suficiente motivo como para no ir?

― No. Vístete o llegaremos tarde.

― Te odio.

― Claro. Déjame que te maquille un poco.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y miró a Padma que forzó una sonrisa.

― Estás encantadora en este vestido. El morado intenso te queda de maravilla ― la Ravenclaw tenía razón; su nuevo vestido morado le quedaba muy bien. El pelo de la Gryffindor estaba recogido en una cola de caballo alta con unos cuantos mechones que caían por los lados de su rostro. La suave sombra de ojos y el brillo de labios fueron idea de Parvati. Hermione, normalmente, nunca se pintaba.

Cinco minutos más tarde aparecieron en la fiesta vía red flu. Lo primero que Hermione notó es que era, obviamente, una zona sin adultos. Unos cuantos magos y brujas estaban fumando y bebiendo fire whiskey. No es que la Gryffindor fuera muy puritana, pero tenía el suficiente sentido común como para ver que, más tarde, ese sitio estaría lleno de adolescentes borrachos y muchas habitaciones libres. Suspiró. "_Será mejor que controle a Padma y Parvati._"

Como la mayoría de fiestas para adolescentes, el sitio estaba lleno de risas, humo y alcohol. Una combinación perfecta para una explosión.

La anfitriona era una joven y hermosa bruja llamada Cassandra. Se ocupaba de que a nadie le faltaran bebidas. Hasta la media noche, Hermione se lo estaba pasando bien.

Cuando el humo empezó a molestarla, la Gryffindor optó por refugiarse en un balcón desierto en la segunda planta para disfrutar de un poco de aire fresco. La noche era fría y el cielo estaba lleno de estrellas. Hermione miraba la constelación de la osa mayor cuando sintió a alguien besando su cuello. Jadeó y dio media vuelta. Justo detrás de ella se encontraba un mago de ojos azul oscuros, y Hermione sospechaba que no estaban oscuros porque realmente fueran así. Trató de andar hacia un lado para marcharse, pero él la retuvo entre sus brazos y la barandilla del balcón.

― Te he estado observando esta noche, Hermione ― su grave y profunda voz y el hecho de que supiera su nombre se suponía que debía de impresionarla. "_Claro, cuando los ángeles pasen volando a través de tu culo, guapito._"

― Bien por ti. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que encontrar a mis amigas ― él hizo una mueca y le impidió de nuevo que se escapara.

― ¿Las gemelas? No te preocupes por ellas; se lo están pasando en grande con mis amigos y no te echan de menos. Por cierto, mi nombre es Derek ― algo en su voz cuando dijo que se lo estaban pasando en grande hizo que el estómago de la chica diera vueltas.

― Encantada de conocerte, Derek, pero debo irme ― él la atrajo hacia él impidiéndole que agarrara la varita que escondía en su manga izquierda. ― Suéltame.

― ¿Por qué no vamos a divertirnos un rato? ― trató de besarla. Hermione pudo oler el olor a brandy de su aliento.

― Suéltame o luego te arrepentirás mucho.

― ¿Qué vas a hacer?. ¿Gritar? He puesto un _silencio_ en el balcón, así que relájate y disfruta la atracción ― ahora podía sentir claramente su erección contra su estómago. Empezó a sentirse presa del pánico.

― Estoy casada ― soltó Hermione. Él se rió.

― Sí, casi me lo trago. Buen intento. ¿Y quién es tu marido, un imponente viejo que no es capaz de mantener su esposa en casa?. ¡No me hagas reír! El lugar de una mujer casada es en casa, y todo el mundo lo sabe. Así que tu no puedes estar casada.

Eso puso a la Gryffindor de los nervios. De pronto, se imaginó que era el jodido de Percy y le dio con su rodilla dónde más duele. Él se encorvó a causa del dolor.

― Escucha atentamente, error de la natura. Estoy casada. Quizás debería haberme presentado mejor: mi nombre es Hermione Snape. Si vas a contarle a alguien algo que se parezca lo más mínimo a "yo la seduje" te las verás con mi marido. Por supuesto, estarás al corriente de que es un ex-mortífago. ¿No? ― Empalideció como si alguien le hubiera quitado toda la sangre de golpe. ― Bien. Oh, y una última cosa antes de que me vaya ― esta vez, su rodilla pasó por su nariz y después de marearse se desmayó.

Hermione hizo un rápido conjuro y encontró que sus amigas estaban sólo a dos habitaciones a su derecha. Dio gracias a Merlín que, por primera vez, podía hacer magia fuera de la escuela.

Entró en la habitación sin llamar.

― ¿Hey, no deberías estar con Derek? ― Allí había dos magos que aparentaban unos veinte años y cuatro brujas, dos de las cuales eran sus amigas.

― Derek está echando una siesta ahora. Chicas, creo que es hora de irnos a casa ― Parvati y Padma se levantaron, llevándose con ellas a las dos otras brujas.

― Tu no vas a ninguna parte ― protestó uno de los magos. Obviamente, no quería deshacer sus planes para esa noche. Hermione decidió que ya era hora de sacar la artillería pesada.

― ¿Chicos, sois todos sangre limpias?

― Sí. ¿Por?

Hermione sonrió maliciosamente y les enseñó el anillo; ellos empalidecieron como el si mismo Señor Oscuro estuviera delante suyo.

― No, por nada. Ahora, dejad que las brujas salgan o mi querido marido será informado de vuestro comportamiento. ¿No os gustaría que eso ocurriera, verdad? ― Los chicos se apartaron como el mar ante Moisés. Cuando estuvieron delante la chimenea más cercana, Hermione se tumbó hacia ellos. ― Casi se me olvida; Derek se constipará si se queda mucho rato tumbado fuera en el balcón ― y con una mueca se fue.

Parvati y Padma estaban muy agradecidas de que Hermione se las hubiera llevado a casa, y por acuerdo mutuo la fiesta no fue mencionada por el resto del verano, que pasó sin más.

* * *

**Próximo capítulo:** Hermione regresa a Hogwarts y tiene que mudarse con Snape (si fuera yo... JA!) 


	11. Capítulo Once

**Capítulo ****once**

El verano fue tranquilo, y Hermione se olvidó de su matrimonio (lo más que pudo teniendo en cuenta que llevaba ese anillo) hasta que recibió la carta de Hogwarts. Lavender y las gemelas Patil hicieron su mayor esfuerzo para ayudarla. Hermione le escribió a Neville, y se mostró tan comprensivo como siempre. Le deseó buena suerte y le dijo que había elegido la mejor opción, a pesar de todo. Era bueno tener amigos.

Prácticamente nadie sabía donde se encontraba.

Temía volver a la escuela, pero no le quedaba otra.

55555

La Gryffindor se las apañó para no llamar la atención hasta la cena de bienvenida. Harry, Ron y los demás querrían saber con quién se había casado, pues ya debían estar al corriente de que con Percy no. Pero la suerte la acompañaba, y los evitó.

Desde una esquina de la mesa de Gryffindor, pudo comprobar que McGonagall ya sabía la respuesta. "_Le está bien merecido." _La profesora le lanzaba frías miradas bastante a menudo. Neville lo sabía porque ella misma se lo había dicho, y algo de hacía pensar que todo Slytherin estaba también al corriente.

Fue entonces cuando, por primera vez en todo el verano, vio a su marido. Parecía peligroso. Hermione se preguntó por qué. Vestía su túnica negra de siempre y su cabello parecía limpio. No era atractivo desde un punto de vista clásico, pero tenia un aura a su alrededor que reclamaba respeto. Algo se avecinaba.

― Tu Murciélago Encantador tiene buena pinta hoy, Mya. Me pregunto por qué... ― se burló Lavender en un susurro.

Entonces la fiesta empezó.

Al final de su discurso, Dumbledore añadió:

― Estoy convencido de que todos estáis al corriente de la Ley del Matrimonio que fue instaurada a principios de verano. Lamento anunciar que tenemos una alumna que ha sido afectada por esta ley. ― Al oírlo, Hermione quería darse de golpes contra la mesa. "_¿Tenía que decirlo hoy?. ¿Tenía que decirlo? No es que sea asunto suyo_". ― Nuestra querida Hermione Granger se ha prometido con el profesor Snape.

El salón se quedó mudo. Severus fulminaba con la mirada a cualquiera que se atreviera a mirar a Hermione. Muy pocos se atrevieron. Cuando todo el mundo hubo superado el shock, alguien empezó a aplaudir desde la mesa Slytherin. De acompañamiento, se escuchaba "¡Así se hace, profesor!" y "¡felicidades!" La Gryffindor sonrió siniestramente. "_Veo que has tenido un verano ocupado, Severus."_

Entonces, se escuchó un "¡¿pero qué demonios?!. ¡Se suponía que tenía que casarse con Percy, no con el maldito Snape!. ¡En qué estabas pensando Hermione, por Merlín!"

― ¡Potter! Le advierto que mantenga su boca cerrada y que no se entrometa en los asuntos personales de mi esposa. No pinta nada en ellos.

― ¡Soy su amigo!

― Un amigo que ignoraba el hecho de que se casó hace tres meses. Realmente, lo dudo. ― Severus era frío y calculador.

― Esto no es asunto suyo, Snape. ¡Y tú, Hermione! Siempre supe que eras estúpida¡pero esto es demasiado!

― Potter, le...

― Vamos, vamos, chicos. Calmaos. Creo que es la hora de la cena. ¡Qué aproveche!

La cena calmó un poco tanta pasión, pero ni de lejos por completo. Prácticamente todo el mundo, a excepción de los Slytherin y alguno más, que aún estaba en shock, especialmente Ronald Weasley. Boquiabierto, miraba a Hermione desde otra parte de la mesa.

Hermione, de mientras, estaba ocupado maldiciendo el director. Sus mejillas flameaban por haber sido el centro de tanta atención. "_Apuesto a que McGonagall tiene algo que ver con todo esto. ¿Es que no ha tenido ya suficiente?_" Miró hacia la mesa de profesores, y se encontró los ojos de Severus clavados en ella. Se las apañó para dibujar una pequeña sonrisa y él asintió. La Gryffindor podía oír comentarios hirientes hacia su persona, pero los ignoró tranquilamente. Ginebra Weasley tenía pintas venenosas, pero estaba lejos de atreverse a decirle algo.

Lavender y Parvati la apoyaban en silencio. Había conseguido enterrar cualquier pensamiento acerca su matrimonio durante el verano, y ahora que había vuelto le tocaría vivir con Snape. "_¡Merlín! Quiere tener hijos conmigo. Eso implica sexo. Ay madre. ¡Ay, ay! __Pensemos en otra cosa... me gustó cuando me besó; quizás el resto no esté tan mal."_ La castaña pudo sentir su mirada en ella, pero no apartó la mirada de su plato. Ahora mismo, no podía mirarle a él.

Cuando la comida se acababa, Lavender habló finalmente.

― Supongo que no vas a volver a la torre con nosotras, Mya.

― No, ahora me tocarán las mazmorras.

Entonces, una tercera voz interrumpió:

― Hola, Hermione. ¿Qué tal fue tu verano?

Era la chica Slytherin.

― Hola, Pansy. Fue bien. ― Sonrió calurosamente.

El resto de la mesa Gryffindor la miraba con disgusto.

― ¿Te gustó la bienvenida de nuestra mesa? ― Sonrió ella. Hermione se rió.

― ¿Qué hizo para conseguirlo, amenazar con maldeciros a todos y cada uno?

― No. Digamos que corría el rumor y que todos queremos no tener problemas con la familia Snape.

― Me pregunto de dónde vendría el rumor... ― la Gryffindor alzó una ceja.

― Bueno... quizás se me escapó en alguna que otra ocasión...

― Accidentalmente, por supuesto.

― Por supuesto.

La gente empezó a levantarse de sus mesas y escuchó una voz sedosa detrás suyo antes de que ninguno de sus compañeros pudiera alcanzarla.

― Hermione. Señorita Parkinson. ¿No creen que es hora de ir ya a sus dormitorios?

― Sí, señor, yo ya me iba. Buenas noches Hermione. Profesor. ― Y se fue rápidamente.

― Bueeeno... Severus¿qué tal tu verano?

― Satisfactorio. ― Le ofreció su brazo para levantarse. Una vez estuvo en pie, colgó el de ella de su codo. Hermione se sonrojó; era su intención que se fuera del comedor agarrada a él. ― Creo que es hora de irse.

― Sí. Chicas, nos vemos mañana en el desayuno.

― Adiós, Mya.

Sus mejíllas estaban del color del pelo de Ron. Hermione podía sentir los ojos de los aún presentes en el gran salón clavados en ella. Algunos la compadecían, otros se reían. Pero ninguno de ellos tenía el coraje de acercarse a decirle nada mientras estaba con Snape. Y aunque Ron y Harry eran retenidos por algunos Gryffindor, no contaban. Salió del comedor.

― No les prestes atención ― dijo él apretujando su brazo, que aún resistía en su codo.

― Para ti es fácil decirlo. ― ¿El camino a su habitación había resultado tan largo la última vez que estuvo allí?

En las mazmorras, se encontraron con algunos Slytherin e intercambiaron algún "hola" cordial.

Tres...

Dos...

Uno...

Finalmente, llegaron a su destino.

― He arreglado la puerta para que reconozca tu tacto, y la contraseña es _Vino fuerte_.

― De acuerdo. ¿Están mis cosas dentro?

― Sí, en el dormitorio. Te mostraré dónde puedes guardarlas.

Entró en una habitación espaciosa decorada con verde oscuro y negro. Su baúl estaba al pie de una cama de cortinas que predominaba en la habitación. A su izquierda había otra puerta, que probablemente llevaría al baño. Tragó saliva. Era la misma habitación en la que se levantó después de desmayarse. Era _su_ habitación.

Él abrió un armario para mostrarle que estaba vacío y que podía guardar en él sus pertenencias.

― ¿Dónde voy a dormir, Severus?

― En la cama, por supuesto. ― El hombre, o bien no la había entendido o bien se mostraba indiferente.

― ¿Y tú?

Se volteó para ver a la nerviosa Gryffindor.

― La vamos a compartir. ― Severus se acercó a ella, que aún estaba en el umbral de la puerta. ― No te tocaré hasta que no estés preparada. ¿De acuerdo?

Asintió.

― ¿Quieres un poco de vino antes de que vayamos a dormir? ― la condujo hacia la chimenea.

― Sí, por favor. Se sentó en un sofá en frente del fuego. ― Los Slytherin se tomaron bastante bien la noticia, me pregunto por qué... ― preguntó Hermione cuando regresó con las bebidas.

― Ya saben qué les conviene.

― Malfoy no parecía contento. ¿Lamentando haber perdido la oportunidad de llamarme 'mamá'?

El Slytherin sonrió.

― Posiblemente. Eso o el hecho de que la señorita Parkinson le plantó delante de todo el tren hoy. ¿Tú no tendrás nada que ver con esto, verdad?

Hermione le mostró una sonrisa de lo más "_¿Quién, yo?_".

― ¿Quizás entendió finalmente que vale más que él? ― Agitó la copa de vino. ― No parecías muy contento antes. ¿Alguna cosa que debas comentarme?

Él la miró.

― Tuve una pequeña conversación con Minerva antes. Aún espera que le diga que es una broma, y que en realidad no estamos casados.

― ¿Y qué pasó cuando no se lo dijiste?

― Digamos que mañana tendrás una _larga_ clase de transformaciones.

― Déjame adivinar. ¿Mañana a primera hora? ― Gimió cuando él asintió. ― ¿Cómo reaccionó la primera vez? Espero que no tratara de maldecirte.

Severus Snape se rió.

― Estuvo desmayada durante 3 horas. Después de eso tuve una larga fiesta de té con el director, y finalmente una buena pelea verbal con ella. No estaban contentos con tu elección.

Hermione expiró aire.

― Se les rompería el corazón, estoy segura.

― Pareces cansada. Es hora de ir ya a la cama. ― Se levantó y le tendió la mano.

El corazón de Hermione empezó a latir apresuradamente.

― ¿Por qué no vas tu primero al baño, Severus, mientras yo desempaqueto mi baúl?

― Está bien. ― Desapareció hacia el baño.

Hermione se sintió paralizada. "_Está bien, aguanta, Hermione. Tampoco es que te haya pedido que hagas el amor con él. Sólo acostaros, nada más. Puedes hacerlo. Ponte el pijama. ¡Ya!_"

Cuando encontró su pijama y cosas de aseo en el baúl, la puerta del baño se abrió. Se tumbó y se quedó petrificada.

― Bonito pijama, Severus. ― Las palabras se escaparon de su boca antes de que pudiera comprender qué estaba pasando. Su marido se encontraba en la puerta con una sonrisa en la boca, y pijamas de verde Slytherin en su cuerpo.

― ¿Hay algo mal en mi ropa de dormir? ― Se cruzó de brazos y sonrió aún más.

― No, no, está bien. Es solo... son muy Slytherin. ― No pudo evitar sonreír. ― Bueno, voy a cambiarme yo. ― Cuando cruzó la habitación y estaba a punto de entrar al baño... ― Eres afortunado de que yo no lleve pijamas Gryffindor. ¡Podríamos desencajar terriblemente! ― Y con otra sonrisa desapareció tras la puerta.

Cuando Hermione cerró la puerta y se giró su barbilla cayó al cuelo. El baño era enorme y hecho enteramente de mármol negro. Tan sólo la bañera era blanca, y lo bastante grande como para que cuatro personas adultas cupieran en ella. También había una ducha al final de la sala. "_Bonito_".

Junto a la pica pudo ver un espacio vacío que era, obviamente, para que ella dejara sus cosas. Sonrió. Se había estado preparando por su regreso.

Se cambió y salió del baño en pijama.

Severus ya se encontraba en la cama. Tragó saliva. La miraba con un aire depredador en su rostro.

― Bonito pijama, Hermione.

― Gracias, Severus. Me alegra que te guste. ― Sonrió débilmente, se acercó a la cama y se metió dentro escondiéndose bajo las sábanas.

― _Nox._ Buenas noches, Hermione.

Ella bostezó.

― Buenas noches, Severus.

Cayó dormida nada más su cabeza tocó la almohada.

* * *

Mis más sinceras disculpas por la tardanza, no he podido actualizar antes. Para aquellos que también léeis _Silencio_, espero actualizar esa historia pronto. Para los que no, no sé a qué esperáis.

¿Review? Para acordarme de actualizar, claro... P


End file.
